The Lunatics!
by LunaticsRangerBrad
Summary: This is a story where 7 Kids go looking for a Pirate named Four-eyed Flippy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORYLINE THAT IS CREATED FROM THE MOVIE "THE GOONIES."
1. The Lunatics Chapter 1

What a sad, sad day it was at the Jail in Bossbot HQ.

It was silently drizzling,

Toons were silently doing their duty work. They moaned and groaned as they walked around.

"Lunch Time" One cop yelled, "Hurry up before it gets cold!"

The cops opened each jail cell and watched as the prisoner walked out.

"Yeah, yeah," The prisoners groaned.

"You two, at the end?" The cop asked.

One toon was hanging from a hook. He had a note on his chest.

The old cop walked into his cell. He took the note off the toon's chest that read:

'You Shmuck. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to kill myself?'

"Kill myself?"

The cop looked up. The prisoner had not been dead.

The prisoner smiled and punched the cop in the face. He jumped off the hook and grabbed his stuff and started to head out of jail.

Who was this prisoner, you might ask? This was Freckleslam. One of the dangerous hackers in Toontown.

Outside, there was a golf kart.

A very famillar monkey was pouring gasoline around the edges of the jail.

Who do you think this was? Correct. This was Jeepermash.

Freckleslam went outside. A pink famillar cat was sitting in a kart, also the aqua monkey. Freckleslam tried to open the kart door. It was stuck.

"Unlock the door Jeepermash!" he yelled.

"It's stuck!"

"Get up top!" Stella yelled.

Freckleslam crawled up in the top hood of the golf kart. As he crawled in, Jeepermash rolled down the window and shot his gun. The ground caught on fire because he had poured gasoline on the ground earlier. The cops couldn't escape from the jail now.

"Ahahaha!" Jeepermash yelled as he rolled up the window.

They started to drive away. One cop from another police station was already behind their tails. Stella ate a cracker while they were speeding away. The Cop behind them kept shooting bullets at their kart.

One kid was at the smoothie shop in Acorn Acres watched the car chase. His name was Dukebox. He was a brown mouse.  
As he watched he pressed against the window, which made his smoothie explode from his foam cup.

This mouse from Donalds Dock also saw the Car chase. He didn't bother to watch because he was testing out his inventions.  
His name was Ranger Yes. He shot a dart at a trash can, and it automatically pulled it forward to him. One problem... the trash can had a chain attached to it, so it pulled Yes closer to the barrel and he fell inside it.

There was also this cat from Donalds Dock. She was washing her hair inside a barrel. She heard the cop chase too and stood there for a minute, confused. Her name was Fluffy.

One blue cat was inside his home on Punchline Place. His name was Anonymous. He heard a police siren, and his dad told him to turn the TV Off, because it was distracting him from fixing the pipes in the sink. After Anonymous turned his TV off, he still heard sirens. He banged the TV and walked away.

One girl on Punchline Place was cheerleading. Her name was Blizzard. She was a small aqua dog.  
She turned on a radio.  
"Lets do the Victory Pyramid!" she called. "Put your arms up and smile! Nice! Great job everyone!

Near the beginning of Punchline Place, an old fat bear named Rosalita was carrying groceries across the street. When Jeepermash, Stella, and Freckleslam drove by, she nearly went insane and started dropping all of her groceries.  
After she dropped them, she let out a huge chinese ROAR and started chasing after the car. She then got tired and fell down.

Later, Freckleslam, Jeepermash, and Stella have driven across the town and made it to the beach. They got stuck in a small puddle.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Jeepermash asked.

"Trust in your own mother boys!" Stella said.

They were driving in a race, disguised as a random car. The cops wouldn't know which was them now! Unless... they saw that they were speeding.

On a quiet street on Loopy Lane, 2 kids were lounging around on that terrible Saturday. It wasn't that terrible, it was just bad for them because they had to move in a few days. Their house was being knocked down in a few days because they didn't have enough money to keep it. The mayor of the town was going to buy the property in a few days to build a Golf Course.

The kid lying on his bed staring at the ceiling was named Brad. He was a small purple mouse, and he had so much fun while he lived in this neighborhood. His friends and him went on Crazy Lunatic Adventures! He really didn't want to be forced to move out.

The other kid was exercising on his recliner was named Zack.  
He was exercising with stretchers to build his arm muscles. He didn't talk even once this day.

"I can't wait to get out of here! Nothing fun happens around here anyway," Brad said.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better," said Zack.

"Yeah, I know... but I really want to stay here. I don't want to give up the Loon docks!

"I know how you feel wimp, I'm really going to miss this place as well."

They both sighed. Downstairs, there was a knock. Someone was at the door. They bothed rushed downstairs to see who it was. It was their friend Anonymous. He had came to see if they wanted to do anything fun for their last few days together.

"Anonymous, get your feet off the table..."

"I thought maybe we could do something fun today... crusing the coast... sniffing some leaves... down in the bruise... BUT NO!"

Anonymous didn't look to happy at this point.

"One older brother had to screw it up for us!" Right then, Zack tried to hit him.

"Hey Guys, you gotta let me in!" Dukebox stood down in the yard, behind the white picket fence.

"Jerk Alert!" yelled Anonymous, "It's Dukebox..."

"Come on let me in!"

"First you gotta do the truffle shuffle!"

"Come on..."

"Do it!"

"Come on..."

"DO IT!"

"Ugh..." Dukebox lifted his shirt up and started wobbling around like a Chicken. Anonymous started cracking up.

"Cut it out mouth..." Brad said.

Brad opened his front door and walked out. To the right, there was a bucket. You had to put a bowling ball into it for it to weigh down. When it weighed down, a lot of cool things happened. The string pulled up a football, which made it swing and hit a switch for the garden hose, which then squirting the balloon, and it popped. After the balloon popped, the chicken screamed and laid an egg. The egg rolled down a slide and knocked into a soccer ball. The soccer ball went rolling and kicked the fence door open.

"Thanks guys... thanks a lot!" said Dukebox. "You guys will never believe what I saw! It was amazing!"

"More amazing then the time Michael Jackson came to your house to use the bathroom?" asked Brad.

"Brad, Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house to use the bathroom... but his sister did! Anyway, there were these three cop cars chasing this golf kart, and it was speeding. The cops shot bullets at it the size of bubblegum!

Next door, there was a mouse standing on the windowsill. He had a hangglider. It was Ranger Yes. He started to glide to Brad's house.

"Brad! The screen door!"

Brad, Zack, Anonymous, and Dukebox all looked out the window. Ranger Yes crashed through the screen door.  
Ranger Yes fell into all of them. Dukebox was holding a statue that almost fell.

"You guys thought I was going to drop it huh? Haha..."

They all should of known it. Dukebox dropped it.

"OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT!" they all yelled.

The statue broke...

Brad and Dukebox were trying to fix it.

Right then, Brad and Zack's Mom walked in.

"I see Yes dropped by..."

All of them turned around and started saying "Hi" in an unusual way.

"Okay everyone, this is Rosalita. She doesn't speak a word of english, and I know that some of you have been taking spanish lessons in school, so maybe one of you can help her translate."

"I'll be happy to translate for her Mrs. Walsh!" Anonymous offered.

"Thanks Anonymous, you will be a great help!"

Anonymous started to go around taking tours with Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita.

In the office, Anonymous started to translate something about separating medicines in spanish to Rosalita.

"De moda pre makonolno de coco ala be dez el van de sa coono, la anna me da in de abaho, sienpro i as drugas."

In the hallway, Anonymous translated something about Torture Devices in the Attic.

"Moo cas so bal o ba, sieno, ma denos, susual death si el wush."

In the Kitchen, Anonymous translated something about being locked in the house with cockroaches.

"Si no a sai wen tu baho sa in ceo rata, a ke with coo ca ratches, with do ce minors sine agua e se ne quanita."

Mrs. Walsh walked over.

"Rosalita? You okay? You're going to be very happy here."

Rosalita looked around and said something about being in a Crazy house.

"Sqa gosa e locos, o de os!"

Downstairs Brad and Dukebox were discussing if Mrs. Walsh would notice that the statue was broken.

"You hink ur mums gunno notie?" Dukebox asked with his mouth full.

"What?" Brad asked.

"You hink ur mums gunno notie?" Dukebox asked. "Notice the dud pic is mising?"

"I wonder if she'll notice..."

"That's what I said!" Dukebox yelled.

Right then, Mrs. Walsh and Anonymous came back downstairs.

"Alright everyone, I'm going out to finish grocery shopping. Zack, don't let your brother Brad outside again, or his asthma will act up again, and that wouldn't be good now would it? If you do go outside, then don't come home without your brother or you'll be in the deepest... the most deepest... of the... um..."

"Shit, Ma."

"I don't like that language, but that's exactly what you'll be in. And you... Ranger Yes... Use the backdoor from now on.

Mrs. Walsh looked down on the floor.

"What, is that?"

"Oh shit what?" Dukebox said.

"What is that? That is a mess boys! I want it cleaned up!"

"Sure... yeah... sure!" Dukebox said.

"One hour boys, until I get back."

Then Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita walked out the door onto Punchline Place.

"Adios Senorita!" Anonymous called to Rosalita.

For the next minute they just lounged around trying to find something to do.

"Hey! I just got an idea! Brad, doesn't your dad have rare stuff up in the attic? Maybe you can sell some of it to the other Toons in Toontown so you can get a lot of money, so we can save the Loon Docks!" Anonymous said.

Everyone got up and ran to the attic.

"No! Guys he doesn't want you up there! Listen to me dammit that's his stuff!" Brad yelled.


	2. The Lunatics Chapter 2

Brad, Zack, Anonymous, Dukebox, and Yes went up into the attic.

"Wow! Look at this! I didn't know dad had all of this stuff up here!" Zack said.

"Neato!" shouted Dukebox.

"Come on guys," Brad said "This is my dad's place he doesn't want you up here! You heard what my mom said to Rosalita about not wanting anyone up here! Let's all go downstairs right now...

"Brad... I cannot believe you have something this cool in your house..." Anonymous said.

"You guys! My mom said... Guys stop! Put down the outfit, okay?"

"Brad this is great! We only ha ve old hannukah decorations in our attic!" Dukebox said.

"I don't care what you have in your attic... Let's get out of here!"

Anonymous was over in the corner. It looked like he came up with a plan.

"Come on... it's dusty in here, my fever is acting up again, and your always breaking things!" Brad said.

When everyone was walking by, a real tounge stuck out of a drawing of an angel's face.

"Come on over here and make feel like a woman! Give me a nice wet lickery kiss!"

Brad looked over and saw it. He was tired of people messing around in his attic, so he pulled the painting forward.

"Anonymous get out from behind there, your ruining the painting!" Brad yelled.

"You're ruining my joke!" Anonymous shouted back.

Zack was flipping through some ancient life book while the fighting was going on.

"What is all this neat stuff?" Dukebox asked.

"Stuff about the history of Toontown. These are the rejects.

"Kind of like us Brad, the Lunatics," Dukebox said as he smiled.

"I'm not a reject!" Anonymous said.

"Take that stuff off you're going to get me in trouble," Brad said.

Dukebox took off his Pirate Outfit and walked over to a glass bulb.

"Laser Beams!"

"Zack! When you drop something pick it back... wait... what's this?" Brad said. "Dukebox!"

"I didn't touch it!" he said.

"I know you didn't touch it, get over here!" Dukebox came over. "Hold this!"

Brad waited for dukebox to drop it.

"Why me Brad? You know theres this real big ball, and it has this thing..."

He dropped it.

"Hey! Brad found a map!" Dukebox said. "It says 1632, is that a year or something?"

"Yes, Dukebox. It's a year," Brad said. "Hey, wait a minute! This is a map of Toontown's coastline!"

"What's all that spanish junk right there?" Zack asked.

"Anonymous, you said you could translate, translate! Right there."

"Ye, intruders beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief.

Zack shook his head.

"Guys, this map is old news, everyone went looking for that when our parents were our age... I mean... haven't you heard of that pirate guy? Four-eyed Flippy?" Zack asked.

"Four-eyed Flippy... yeah! He was the most famous pirate of his time! My dad told me all about him once!

Zack laughed. "Dad will do anything to put you to sleep."

"No... you see... Four-eyed Flippy stole this cog's treasure once. Full of rubies... emeralds..."

"Diamonds?" Dukebox asked.

"Diamonds... and then, they loaded it all up onto his ship and then sailed away into the sunset, until the chairman, you see... he found out about it and he sent all of these cogs to go out after him... and it took a couple of weeks but they finally caught up to Flippy. Then there was a whole big war, against the cogs and Flippy's ship the inferno, and during the fight there were guns bursting here and cannons bursting there, and then Flippy fled, because he didn't want to stay around because he knew he'd get killed, and then he got into this cave. The cogs came and blew up the walls all around him, and he's been there ever since!

"Forever?" Yes asked.

"Forever!" Brad replied.

"And ever?" Dukebox asked.

"Trapped." Brad said.

"Wow!" Dukebox said.

Zack laughed again. "You sound as crazy as dad did."

"My dad tells me the truth. He says Four-eyed Flippy and his buds were down there for 5, 6 years and they were digging all these tunnels, and caves, setting booby traps..."

"Booby traps?" Yes asked.

"That's what I said, setting booby traps, so that anybody who tried to get in there would die. He also killed all his men."

"Why?" Yes asked.

"Why did he kill them?" Dukebox asked.

"Well because he didn't want them to get to his treasure." Brad said.

"Yeah wait a minute Brad, if he killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out?"

"You see, I asked my dad the same question, and he said one of the guys must of gotten out, with the map, and..."

"Yeah Brad, I believe you!" Dukebox said sarcastically.

"Well you know what, I don't believe you at all!" Anonymous said.

Everyone got up and started looking around at more stuff, and suddenly Dukebox walked by this picture frame and knocked it down.

"What did you break this time Dukebox!" Zack yelled.

"Hey guys look at this! Have you ever heard of this guy? Crunchy Alfredo? Crunch Alfredo - Missing law in pursuit of local legend, Reclusive scavenger claims... I have... the key... to Four-eyed... Flippy? Dukebox read aloud.

"Wow! You guys realize what we could do?" Brad asked.

"Nobody ever found nothing you guys..." Zack said. "I mean, why would the map be up here in this attic when it could be in some safety deposit box or something?

"That's right... and if Crunchy Alfredo didn't find it, how would we find it?" Anonymous asked.

"But what if... just what if this map can lead to Four-eyed Flippy's rich stuff! Then we wouldn't have to leave the Loon Docks!"

"I don't want to go on anymore of your crazy loony adventures." Dukebox said.

Just then the doorbell rang. They all ran downstairs to open the door to find a fat green pig and a medium-sized bunny.

"Can I help you?" asked Zack.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Perkins, Evan's father.

"We know who Evan is, he's such a cheap guy!"

"My dad's not home, Mr. Perkins." Zack said.

"Well is your mommy here?" he asked.

"No sir, actually she's at the market buying pampers for all us kids!" Zack said sarcastically.

He scoffed. "Well you can give these papers to you father to read through and sign. We'll be by to pick them up in the morning."

Zack sadly walked down the steps to recieve the papers.

"Thank you..." Zack said.

"No... thank you!" Mr. Perkins said. He walked away, shaking his furry behind.

Zack walked back up on the porch.

"Zack, what is all that stuff?" Brad asked.

"It's dad's business." Zack replied.

"But what is it?" Brad asked again.

"I told you it was dad's business! Look at him smiling." Zack said.

"They can't wait until tomorrow when they foreclose on all the Whatever-You-Call-It!" Yes shouted.

"Trash the loon docks." Anonymous said.

"When they wreck our house I hope they make it into a sand trap." Zack said.

"And never get their balls out!" Brad said.

"You know... I think they made me lose my appetite." Dukebox said."

The Lunatics went back inside. Brad didn't. What a rainy day it was. Nobody was outside. Zack came back outside after a few minutes.

"Brad, come on before you catch a real cold."

He dragged Brad inside.

In the kitchen, the Lunatics were just sitting trying to think of what they could do.

"Oh god am I depressed." Dukebox said as he sprayed whipped cream in his mouth.

"If I found Four-eyed Flippy's rich stuff, I would pay all my dads bills, then maybe he could get some sleep at night, instead of sitting up, trying to find a way for all of us to stay here." Brad said with a sigh.

"Forget about any adventures limploans, if I let you out, Mom would ground my ass and I got a date with Blizzard on Friday alright?" Zack said.

"Your dreaming dude... there's no way, because that means your mom's gotta drive... and then you got to make it with her and your mom!" Anonymous said as he laughed.

"Shut up Anonymous." Zack said.

"Yeah, shut up Anonymous." Brad said.

"Shut up Anonymous!" Yes said.

"Shut up Yes!" Anonymous said.

Since Anonymous was sitting in the sink, Zack sneaked over and turned on the water, so Anonymous went for a little SPLASH!

"Guys, what are we going to do about that country club? It's killing our parents. If we don't do something now, there is going to be a golf course right where we are standing."


	3. The Lunatics Chapter 3

For the next hour or so, they sat around watching Cindy Lauper, exercising, and doing other things.

"Good enough, good enough... for you is, good enough, good enough, for you is good enough!" Cindy Lauper sang.

Brad, Anonymous, Yes, and Dukebox all huddled around to make a plan to tie up Zack.

"Zack, how far can you stretch that?" Yes asked him.

"It's not that hard." Zack replied.

Right then, they all pulled the stretchers around the chair and tied his hands up like handcuffs.

"Get off me Dukebox!" Zack yelled. "Get off!"

The 4 Lunatics went outside and ran down the steps of the front porch. Anonymous headed toward Zack's bike.

"What are you doing!" Brad asked. "It took him 376 lawn mowing jobs to pay for that! It's his most favorite thing in the world!"

"Well now it's his most flattest thing in the world. Lets go!" Anonymous yelled.

Inside, Zack was still tied to the chair and he couldn't get up.

"I'm going to hit you so hard, when you wake up your clothes will be out of style!" Zack shouted.

Mrs. Walsh walked in the door with Rosalita.

"Mom! You've got to let me out of here!" Zack yelled.

"Can't you learn how to exercise like a normal kid! Look at you! You're hyperventrilicating! Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Mom! Oh my god... what's wrong with you people?"

Rosalita was dropping groceries in the doorway.

"Rosalita, come here! You gotta let me out of here. Rosalita! Help!"

"Oi yes i si ik fore fra bore" she said to him in spanish.

Outside, the kids were peddling on their bikes. They were riding down the street, and they saw Brad's dad working on the left.

"Hi, Dad!" yelled Brad.

"Hi, Brad!" he yelled back.

Dukebox was slacking and he couldn't keep up.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Dukebox yelled.

Zack finally got out of the trap, and started to run down the steps.

"Zachary, don't you come home without your brother or I'll commit Hare Krishna!" his mother yelled.

"That's hara-kiri, Ma." Zack said.

"That's exactly what I said." she replied.

Zack started to peddle. Something was wrong. He looked down.

"What? They popped my new tires! The son of a..." Zack said. "I'm gonna kill..."

A girl was peddling on her bike. She must of been five years old because she had training wheels. Zack picked her up.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "My bike! My bike! He's got my bike! I want my bike!"

"I owe you one." Zack replied.

He started to peddle to catch up with the Lunatics.

"Gold Rock Beach is around this next curve." Brad said. "I have a feeling about this."

"Everytime you have a feeling, Brad, you get us in trouble!" Yes said.

"You're the one who always gets us in trouble, 00-Negative." Brad replied.

"I'm James Bond, 007, not 00-Negative!" Yes yelled.

"I'm hungry." Dukebox said. "Whenever my stomach growls, there's trouble."

"Shut up, Dukebox!" the others yelled.

Then they got off their bikes.

"You made me go up this big hill and you said you'd give me a Twinkie! I'll be late for dinner, and my mom'll yell at me! She's not gonna let me eat my dinner, and she's gonna punish me! Oh you guys... no...! Anybody got a candy bar? A Baby Ruth?" Dukebox asked.

"I can't believe it. That's it!" Brad said.

"What's it?" The others asked excitedly.

"Those three rocks out there! One, two, three!" Brad told them.

They all got excited and got back on their bikes to go toward the rocks.

Meanwhile, Zack was still peddling on the girl's bike to catch up with them.

A car was pulling up behind him.

In the car, there sat Evan, Blizzard, and Fluffy. Max kept moving the mirror.

"Evan! You touch that mirror again, and I swear to god I'll smack you in the face!" Blizzard yelled.

They all laughed.

"There's Zack!" Fluffy announced.

"Like the bike." Evan said.

They drove up behind him.

"What is he doing?" Blizzard asked.

"No wonder he can't get a license!" Fluffy laughed.

They beeped the car horn.

"Oh no..." Zack mumbled to himself.

The car pulled up next to him and stopped.

"Zack, can we give you a ride somewhere?" Blizzard asked.

"No... Thanks anyway though." Zack replied.

"Yeah Zack, let us give you a little ride!" Evan said as he smiled. "Hold on! Here we go!"

In the car, the song "Life's a ride" was playing. It went perfect with the scenery.

"Evan! Let go of my arm!" Zack yelled.

He was forced to peddle faster and faster because the car was basically dragging him and the bike.

"Oh no!" Zack said.

The training wheels on the little girl's bike broke off since they were going so fast now.

"Let go of my hand!" Zack yelled.

Evan let go because he already drove fast enough to cause Zack some trouble. A cliff was approaching.

"Oh my god!" Zack screamed.

"So long, sucker!" Evan laughed.

"Ahh!" Zack said as he fell.

Brad, Anonymous, Yes, and Dukebox pulled their bikes up a hill that was on the beach and set them down at the top.

"Forget it!" Dukebox yelled. He was furious.

"Come on!" Brad told him.

"This better be it Brad." Dukebox scoffed.

"Shut up Dukebox!" Brad said.

Brad held up a rock that had 3 holes in it. It was called a doubloon. The rock, restaurant, and lighthouse had to fit in the holes.

"Hey Guys! I think I have a match! The lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant all fit the doubloon! That must mean that the rich stuff is near the restaurant." Brad said. "Wait a second... Anonymous I need you to translate the map, I don't understand spanish."

"Diez veces diez." Anonymous translated.

"What does that mean?" Brad said.

"10 x 10" Anonymous said.

"Um... 100" Brad multiplied.

"Stretching feet.. to the nearest northern point." Anonymous said

"Which way is north?" Brad asked.

"That's where you'll find the treat..." Anonymous concluded.

"The treat! The rich stuff!" Brad said.

"That's it!" Anonymous said.

"That's north!" Yes said as he pointed to the restaurant.

"So it's near the restaurant!" Brad said excitedly.

They counted their steps as they walked through the fields toward the restaurant. They stopped to look at these rocks.

"Okay, so we walked 60 feet, so another 40 is an even 100. Right to the restaurant. The rich stuff has to be there." Brad said.

"I don't know about it, Brad. Hey... It's getting late... and that's a Summer place! What's it doing open in the Fall?" Dukebox asked.

"So there's nothing to be scared of, you see, two customers went inside the restaurant." Yes explained.

"Yeah, yeah, but what if they're not customers... what if they're drug dealers!" Dukebox asked.

"Drug dealers?" Yes asked as he hit Dukebox on the head. "Did you see their clothes? Drug dealers wouldn't be caught wearing those polyester rags.

They started to walked the 40 more feet toward the restaurant, but then stopped 20 feet before when they heard a gunshot.

"Brad, brad, brad! That sounded like gunshots! Not the big ones you hear in war movies, but gunshots, real ones! They're gonna kill us!" Dukebox yelled.

"Dukebox, turn off your brain, somebody probably dropped a pot!"

"Yeah! A pot!" said Anonymous and Yes.

Then they started to run the rest of the 20 feet toward the restaurant.

"Are you sure, Brad? If you're sure I'm sure. Because if it's not the pots, they might try to kill us." Dukebox said.

They all walked up onto the front porch of the restaurant.

"They're gonna kill us!" Dukebox screamed at the top of his lungs.

Brad ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"Dukebox shut the hell up!" Brad said.

Brad, Anonymous, and Yes creeped around on the Restaurant porch for a minute to see what the place looked like.

"Soda pop! Boy, am I thirsty!" Dukebox said as he ran up on the porch. He looked inside, and there was none. "Damn it!"

They all crept up and looked into a window, except for Dukebox.

"What's that?" Anonymous asked.

An old lady and two other guys were lugging a big black bag around.

"Come on! Hurry up, hurry up!" she yelled.

"Looks like the cook is carrying something to the kitchen!" Yes said.

"Yeah, food maybe." Brad guessed.

"Don't let them see us guys!" Yes told the others.

Dukebox went to the other side of the building and looked in the garage.

"ORV... Bullet holes... Bullet holes!"

He ran to the others and entered the restaurant.

"This place is a Summer restaurant? I bet it hasn't been open for 10 summers."

"How long have you boys been staring at that window!" a voice called from behind."

It was Stella. The boys recognized her from Toon Valley when she did a bunch of hacks.

"Long enough to see you need about 400 roach motels in this place." Anonymous said.

A loud crashing sound came from behind. It was Freckleslam.

"How the hell am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of shit?" Freckleslam yelled at Jeepermash.

Freckleslam lowered his voice when he saw the 4 toons standing in the restuarant. He walked up to them.

"Freckleslam, these boys are customers." Stella told him.

Freckleslam started speaking to his mother Stella in a different language the boys could not recognize.

"Sita Sita stupita no pitcha ninenta" Stella told Freckleslam. The boys had no idea what this meant.

Freckleslam smiled and nodded.

"Eh... Boys. You make yourselves comfortable, huh? She's gonna cook you something."

"What do you want?" Stella yelled from behind.

"Lots of... Water... Water... Water..." they all said.

"Four waters. Is that all" Stella asked.

"No. I want the veal scallopini. I want a good fettucini Alfredo. A bottle of fettucine, 1981." Anonymous said.

"The only thing we serve is tongue." Stella said as she pushed Anonymous's tongue out. "You boys like tongue?

They all covered their mouths and shook their head no. Stella laughed and then released Anonymous.

"That's all? SIT DOWN!" she yelled as she pushed them away.

They all plowed down into a chair of their own. Stella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What happened to the two guys in the polyester suit who came before us? What happened to them?" Yes asked.

Dukebox tried to say something.

"What? What is it? Spit it out Dukebox!" Brad told him.

"You guys... if we don't get out of here soon...there's gonna be some kind of hostage crisis! Out in the garage, ORV, four-wheel drive... bullet holes the size of matzo ba.."

"Dukebox, I'm starting to O.D. on all of your bullshit stories." Anonymous said.

"Yeah... shut up..." Brad and Yes said.

The sound of 4 cups slammed down on the table.

"Here's your water!" Stella said.

Most of them said "Thank you, ma'am" but Brad said "Thank you, sir." Stella punched Brad in the shoulder.

"I mean ma'am!"

"This is supposed to be water?" Anonymous asked.

"It's wet ain't it? Drink it!" Stella yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Where's the men's room, please?" Brad asked Stella.

"Can't you hold it?" Stella asked.

"No..." Brad said.

"Brad... Brad... this ain't the kind of place you want to go to the bathroom in..." Dukebox said.

"Why not?" Stella said kindly.

"Because they might have daddy longlegs in them..." Dukebox said.

"But I gotta go to the bathroom." Brad said.

"Like dead things, Brad, dead things!" Dukebox said as he looked around the restaurant.

"Hey, Brad, gotta go to the bathroom?" Anonymous said as he poured one glass of water into another.

"Lady, please!" Brad begged.

"Downstairs, first door on the right." Stella told him.

"Thank you!" Brad said.

"Stay to the right!" Stella yelled.

"Okay, thank you lady!" Brad replied.

"STAY TO THE RIGHT!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Halfway down the stairs, Brad said "I know stay to the right, thank you!" He banged his head into a lightbulb.

"I know your down here Four-eyed Flippy... You gotta be down here. I can feel it, Four-eyed Flippy, I know you're down here!"

Brad kept walking and came across the bathroom to the left.

"Oh man that stinks!" Brad said as he kept walking. Then he heard a roar. "What the hell was that?"

He kept walking. There was a sound of someone singing in the distance.

"Ooh! Ma-Ma! Theoware! You're ruining it! You're ruining it! Look at the feast I made you!"

It was Freckleslam. He threw food at the monster.

The door began to open, so Brad sat down on the floor next to it.

"You're just like Mom and Francis, you never let me finish anything." Freckleslam said as he closed the door.

"Roo Flee!" The monster said.

"Roo la fore riti, alray Ma!" Freckleslam sung in his accent.

Brad sat for too long and got pinched by a Mouse trap. He then opened the door and snuck inside.

"Ahh!" said the Monster. It was chained to the wall.

Brad used a broom to push the food toward the monster. The monster moved.

"Rah!" it shouted.

It wasn't long before it turned around. It was a beat up dog, and he had a bump on his head. It was Chandler. Brad turned to run out the door, down the hall, and back up the steps. When he reached the top, his brother Zack was there which nearly scared him to death.

"Why can't you stay at home? I'm taking you out of here right now!" Zack shouted.

Stella came running after them. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

She chased them out the door, and then shut it. She closed her eyes.

"Kids suck..."


	4. The Lunatics Chapter 4

"I swear on my life, they've got Chandler! They have him chained to the wall! When he came into the light, his face was all messed up like he was being beat or something!" Brad said.

"Like your brain, right lame-o?" Zack said. "Say goodbye to your little pals."

"Hey look guys!" Dukebox said.

Stella and Freckleslam were carrying a black bag to the truck Jeepermash was driving.

"Ma, why'd you have to shoot him?" Freckleslam asked.

"He's a fed!" Stella replied.

"We could've taken him to the side of a road and shot him in the brain." Jeepermash said.

"Just put it in the car!" Stella yelled.

"Bring him over here, Jeepermash." Freckleslam said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jeepermash screamed.

The Lunatics were still sitting by the rocks.

"You know, I'm wondering, what is in the bag." Yes said.

"Restaurant trash! Yeah." Brad said.

"You sure? That big? That much?" Yes asked.

"Look, there were bullet holes in the car. This big!" Dukebox said as he showed them how big it was with his hands.

Everyone looked confused for a moment, trying to think of what to do.

"Brad, come on, our parents are worried. It's dinnertime. Let's go home!

"Home? What home? In a couple more hours it ain't gonna be home anymore. Come on, guys, this is our time. Our last chance to see if there really is any rich stuff. We've got to.

Stella, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash pulled away in their truck, heading to Daisy Gardens to dispose of the black bag.

"Oh shit!" they all yelled.

Blizzard and Fluffy scared them from behind.

"You guys scared me! Almost gave me a heart attack! Dukebox screamed.

"You look better from behind, Anonymous." Fluffy laughed.

"You want to see something really scary? Look at that!" He told her as he held up a mirror in her face.

"How did you get here?" Zack asked.

"We followed you guys. We were out driving with Evan." Blizzard said.

Brad used his inhaler because he was still scared from what just happened.

Blizzard looked at Zack. "Sorry about your face."

"It's okay, I was born with it." Zack said. "I'm kidding."

"Anyway, he was being a jerk. You know, tilting the mirror so he could look up my skirt... So I elbowed his lip." Blizzard laughed.

"You elbowed his lip?" Zack asked.

Anonymous tried to open the door of the restaurant.

"It's locked" Anonymous said.

"Thank god!" Dukebox said excitedly.

"Wait a minute Dukebox... You know, I got some naked pictures of your mom, taking a bath. Want to buy them?" Anonymous asked.

"What!" he yelled.

"Real Cheap" Anonymous replied.

"Rah!" Dukebox yelled as he charged to them, but they moved out of the way and he broke down the door instead.

"Thanks Dukebox!" they all said as they walked inside.

Outside, Zack, Blizzard, and Fluffy were still talking.

"Wait here, I'll get my brother." Zack said.

"You guys are going to get in trouble." Blizzard replied.

"Just don't leave, all right?" Zack told them.

"There's no way I'm staying here..." Fluffy said as Blizzard and her walked away.

Inside, Brad, Anonymous, Yes, and Dukebox were arguing.

"Shut up! We got to get to the lowest point of the floor!" Brad said.

"Lowest point, nothing! Let's go! Now!" Zack said.

Blizzard and Fluffy were leaving, when suddenly one of them stepped on a rake. An ugly scarecrow popped up on the end of it.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Fluffy. Then they ran back inside.

Inside, they were still fighting.

"Come on now!" Zack yelled.

"No Zack!" Brad talked back.

"Brad!" Zack yelled.

Just then, Blizzard and Fluffy burst through the door. Blizzard ran to Zack. The lights exploded above them because they were yelling.

"Oh my god..." Blizzard said.

"It was disgusting, you should have seen it." Fluffy said.

"It jumped out from the bushes. It almost killed us I swear to god." Blizzard said.

"Come on, Zack, Please! What if we find something? A few more minutes won't hurt!" Brad asked.

"Come on Brad, we're going right now!" Zack told him.

Blizzard looked at Zack with dreamy eyes.

"Zack... come on... give them a few minutes... as long as you stay here with me..." Blizzard said.

"Zack, listen to her! She knows what she's talking about! She's a dame!"

They all went downstairs. "Roar!" said Chandler up ahead.

"Dukebox I hope that was your stomach." Fluffy said.

"No, that's Chandler." said Brad.

"Sounds like Kong." Dukebox said.

"Come on, want to see him?" Brad asked.

They all shook their head no.

"Don't worry! It's chained to the wall." Brad said.

They slowly crept forward to the room that Chandler was in.

"Roar!"

They finally reached the door.

"Brad... I don't want to see..." Anonymous said.

"Why not? He is chained to the wall! Come on, you wanted to go!" Brad said.

"Yeah, I wanted to go..." Anonymous said.

"Then let's go!" Brad said.

"I don't want to see it..." Blizzard told Zack.

They were about to kiss... until... they heard the "Roar!"

"Ahh!" They all screamed as they fell back.

They were about to kiss again, until the others started making fun of them.

"Shame, shame!" Dukebox cracked up.

"I know your name!" Yes laughed.

"Come on, Zack, slip her the tongue!" Anonymous said.

"Oh... that's disgusting... No, I can't even look!" Fluffy said.

"Get me up, guys!" Dukebox yelled.

"Can't you smell it, guys? Four-eyed Flippy really is down here! Alright, so we're walking right above..."

Dukebox walked over to a cooler and started drinking the water.

"The stairs go up, and right about here must've been when we said we gotta get to the lowest spot.

Brad picked up an ax that was next to him and accidently hit Anonymous.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing? Brad you're going to lose your fist!" Anonymous yelled.

Brad slammed the ax down to see if it would break the floor.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Zack said. "There's nothing buried down there. This is the 20th century!

"The map says there's something buried down there and there's gotta be!" Brad yelled.

"Look-it! I got an idea. Why don't we just put chocolate all over the floor, and let Dukebox eat his way through?" Anonymous asked.

"Okay, Anonymous... that's all I can stand... and I can't stand no more!

Just then, Dukebox accidently bumped into the cooler he was drinking out of, and it began to tumble.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Dukebox said. Right then, it fell. "I don't got it."

"You klutz..." the others said.

"Hope it's not a deposit bottle." Dukebox laughed.

"This is ridiculous... I feel like I'm babysitting except I'm not getting paid." Fluffy said.

The water that leaked from the cooler began to make noise.

"Listen to that..." Brad said.

"What?" Anonymous said.

"So what?" Zack asked.

"It sounds like my grandfather taking a leak, Brad, Thrilsville.

"No, it's deep! Like there's a hole, or a passageway! Real deep!" Brad said.

"Get out of the way." Zack said as he pushed Brad aside.

"Zack is being so sweet to me." Blizzard said as she smiled.

"Oh, come on, come on! Where are you? You are in the clouds, and we are in a basement!" Fluffy yelled.

Zack moved the fireplace aside.

"I told you! Haha! Told you! I told you!" Brad teased.

"I can feel the air, there's something down there." Zack said as he took off the vent.

"It might be a treasure or something!" Anonymous said.

Over in the corner, Yes was working on some machine.

"Hey, this is working, guys!" Yes said.

Zack kicked down a piece of wood that was under the vent.

"I told you there was a passageway!"

"It's the start of a tunnel, look!" Anonymous said

Ranger Yes started the machine he was working on. It started working.

"10,000... 25,000... 50,000 jellybeans!" Yes said.

"Did he say 50,000 jellybeans?" Fluffy asked Blizzard.

"50,000 jellybeans! Guys! We have thousands of jellybeans! We have the money to save the Loon Docks!"

Everyone came and surrounded him asking to see the money.

"Quiet!" Zack yelled. "They're fake. They're bogus. They're phony jellybeans."

"No it's not!" Yes yelled.

"I knew this people were from the ozone!" Brad said.

"You get 25 years for counterfeiting!" Blizzard explained.

"WHOA!" Dukebox said.

"I recognize these people!" Fluffy said.

"Look, it's the Anti Clan!" Zack said.

"That's the guy from upstairs! Freckleslam!" Yes said.

"The guy who tried to sing..." Brad said.

Dukebox shook his head. "See, you guys, you never listen to me! I said there would be trouble, but you didn't listen to me! You guys are crazy! You know you guys are self-destructive! There's a funny farm with your names written all over it! But I'm getting out of here! But... I smell ice cream."

He ran to the freezer, turned on the light, and opened it.

"They got Swenson's! They got Pralines and Cream. And they got Mississippi Mud! And they got Chocolate Eruption! And they got... Apple! They got grape... and Super-Duper Chocolate Eruption... and... what?" Dukebox asked.

He turned around. It was a dead man. He was shot in the forehead.

"Ahh!" Dukebox screamed as he ran back to the others.

The dead man fell toward them all. He must of been heavy because even with everyone's help, they couldn't lift him up that well.

"It's a stiff!" Dukebox yelled.

Upstairs, they heard something.

"The door!" Yes yelled.

All of them got quiet for a minute, as they heard footsteps walking above them.

"Somebody's been here, the door's open." Stella said.

"Oh, shut it. I'm going to leave the lights on." Jeepermash told her.

"Calm down..." Freckleslam said.

"Pizza?" Dukebox quietly said.

"Shh!" the others told him.

"Pepperoni?" Dukebox asked.

"Shh!" the others told him again.

Upstairs, Jeepermash got hit in the head by a bag of frozen chicken. His brother Freckleslam threw it.

"Ma, he's eating my pepperoni again." Freckleslam said.

Jeepermash pointed his gun at Freckleslam. "You want your pepperoni? Huh?" Jeepermash said as he threw him a piece.

"Put that gun away!" Stella yelled.

Freckleslam pulled out his gun. "Come on, come on, let's kill each other over the pepperoni!" Freckleslam yelled.

"I said put that gun away NOW!" Stella screamed.

"You always take his side, Ma. You always liked him better then me." Freckleslam said.

"That's right!" Stella said as she slapped him.

The Lunatics downstairs picked up the stiff and put him back in the freezer. Only problem. Dukebox got stuck in there with him.

"Okay, close the door." Yes said.

"We can go back..." Dukebox said as he got cut off by the freezer closing in on him.

"Brad! Brad come on!" Zack whispered.

"The fireplace Zack, It's the only way out. You guys will never get out that way." Brad said.

"What?" Zack asked.

Brad crossed his arms. "It all starts here."

Zack and the others walked toward the vent.

"Guys! I'm stuck with the stiff!" Dukebox yelled from inside the freezer.

The stiff fell against him, and Dukebox pushed him back up against the wall.

"Stay... Stay!" Dukebox said.

"Guys! Come here! He's in here! Oh shit..." Dukebox said as the stiff fell against him again.

Zack was now helping people get down in the tunnel.

"Come on, let's go." Brad said.

"Faster, guys!" Yes told them.

The Anti Clan was now coming down the stairs.

"Half the pepperoni was mine..." Freckleslam mumbled.

"Okay, Freckleslam! I get it! Sorry!" Jeepermash yelled.

Inside the freezer, the stiff was crushing Dukebox.

"Help! Help! Help! Guys!" Dukebox cried.

Stella was now all the way downstairs.

"Come on, you idiots!" Stella screamed.

"Okay, Ma." Freckleslam and Jeepermash both said.

Everyone was mumbling near the vent.

"Shut up, or they will hear you!" Brad said.

The Anti Clan was now walking down the hallway.

"Hurry up!" Stella yelled.

Dukebox was now punching the stiff to keep it from falling on him.

"I'm not kidding! Look in the window!" Dukebox yelled.

Almost everyone was down in the tunnel by now.

"I'll show you that piece that..." Freckleslam was interrupted because he bumped his head on the door frame.

"He says that all the time. Watch your head, Ma." Jeepermash said.

Brad was now climbing down the fireplace tunnel.

"I can't find Dukebox." Brad said.

"Where's Dukebox!" Yes asked.

"Dukebox's up there..." Brad answered.

Zack stuck his head up out of the vent to spy on the Anti Clan. He also dragged the fireplace over his head to hide his face.

"Shut up!" Stella screamed. Someone's been here, the cooler's broken. Go check your brother!" Stella told him.

"It could've been a tremor, Ma." Freckleslam said.

"I'll show you a tremor!" Stella screamed as she slapped Freckleslam really hard.

"I'm going to go check my brother..." Freckleslam said as he silently cried.

"He better not have broken his chains again, I'm not getting anymore from the Toontown Zoo for another set!" Stella screeched.

Dukebox finally found his way out of the freezer.

"Achoo!" he sneezed as he opened the door.

Dukebox heard whispers from the vent.

"Dukebox, come here!" Zack whispered.

"What are you doing down there?" Dukebox whispered.

"Go get the police!" Zack whispered.

"Dukebox, we're in some serious shit here. You've gotta get the police!" said Brad.

"Don't worry, I can do this!" Dukebox said.

"Okay, now go get out of here!" Zack said.

Dukebox looked around for an exit. He accidently knocked into some garbage and he looked up.

"A window!" Zack told him.

Dukebox started to climb the filthy pile of trash to reach the window. Zack and Brad silently climbed back down the vent.

"Where's Dukebox?" Anonymous asked.

"He went to get the police." Zack said.

"The Anti Clan is there, come on guys. He's going to get the police. Okay, now move!" Brad said.

Dukebox climbed out the window and spied on the Anti Clan for a few seconds.

"See, Ma? There was nothing to worry about!" Jeepermash said.

"Aaargh!" Stella screamed. "I knew he couldn't break them chains!"

"I thought he would..." Freckleslam said.

"Come on, get the body!" Stella screeched.


	5. The Lunatics Chapter 5

The others were still in the tunnel.

"We've been walking forever. How much further do you plan on going?" Blizzard asked.

"Ugh... Anonymous, you stepped on my foot." Fluffy said. "Now I dropped my glasses, I can't see a thing. Oh my god."

"I found your glasses. Sorry." Brad told her.

"You broke my glasses? You broke my glasses!" Fluffy said.

"Listen guys, I'm the oldest so I'll be in charge. First we'll..." Zack began to say.

"Yes, do you have a light?" Brad asked.

"I said I was in charge." Zack said as he pushed Brad out of the way.

"Yes, do you have a light?" Zack asked him.

"Sure guys! Back up, back up!" Yes said as he pulled open his coat. "Bully Blinders!"

"Alright, but wait... no... Ow!" Zack said as he got shined in the eye by the strong lights.

"Isn't that neat? One day I was walking home with it, and a couple of big guys stopped me."

The others were mumbling because they couldn't see anything.

"Yes, turn them off!" Brad said.

Just then, the lights turned off by theirselves.

"Dammit... Only problem guys. The batteries don't last so long guys." Yes said.

"Guys... there's a light up ahead. Maybe we can get out that way! Let's go!" Brad announced.

Outside, Dukebox was running across the forest.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I like the dark. I love the dark! But I hate nature... I hate nature!" Dukebox mumbled to himself.

He came to find a road with a good amount of cars riding by. Dukebox ran in the middle of the road.

"Wait a sec! Hold it! Stop! I'm just a kid!"

The car in front of him stopped.

"What seems to be the problem?" the guy in the car asked.

"Mister, I need a ride. My friends and I just had an encounter with these disgusting people. You might've heard of them, the Anti Clan. We found their hideout. Could you please, please, take me to the sheriff station? I can describe all three of them!" Dukebox said.

The guy in the car turned his light on. Dukebox eyes opened wide.

"Or... ah... um..." Dukebox mumbled.

"Be bumda your kive ya nida mar edo! A kwas do... A lita for fristo la vito la ma ma." the guy sang.

Dukebox began to back up. Jeepermash ran out from behind and grabbed Dukebox. He dragged him inside the car.

"Will you..." Jeepermash yelled as he stuffed Dukebox into the trunk."

"What the hell are you doing? He's only a kid. Can't you handle him even?" Freckleslam asked.

"Ahh!" Dukebox said as he rolled over to find the dead man.

In the tunnel, the kids were trying to make a lamp so they can see better.

"Does it work guys?" Anonymous asked as they finally finished it.

"Yeah!" Yes screamed.

"I can't see anything... Anonymous, your father's a plumber... what are all these pipes about?" Fluffy asked.

"These look like water pipes guys... gas pipes... drainage... Maybe! Wait a minute guys! Shut up for a minute! Okay... these pipes must lead to a building or something... So maybe if we bang on them hard enough... if we make enough noise!"

"Ahh!" They all screamed.

They started banging and water squirted out of the pipes. Even some, smoke steamed out.

"Rah!" Yes screamed.

Above them, a man was going to get a drink at the Toontown Country Club. Yes kept moving a pipe, which made the fountain move.

"Ahh!" the man screamed from above.

They kept banging. Some were hanging upside down and climbing on them!

"Hey, chuck." A man said as he walked into the Country Club shower room.

He walked over to turn on the water switch, but it sunk into the wall. I guess the pipes were being messed with again!

"What?" One guy asked. They all became confused.

In the Country Club bathroom, Evan walked into a stall and sat down on the toilet. He read a magazine. A noise shuddered.

"What the hell is that?" Fluffy asked. Evan heard it too.

"Reverse pressure!" Anonymous yelled.

After a moment, the water from the toilet shot upward and Evan flew up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

Downstairs, water and smoke was pouring everywhere.

"Lets..." Brad started.

"Get out of..." Blizzard said.

"Here!" Yes screamed.

"Like... now!" Fluffy yelled.

"Go! Go! Go!" Zack said.

A water pipe was still shooting out water, so one of them lowered it to shoot at the wall. Another tunnel appeared.

"Everyone come on!" Brad shouted.

Dukebox was sitting in the Anti Clan's kitchen. Stella was putting oranges in a blender.

"Tell us where your little friends are, or your hand goes in!" Stella screeched at him.

"In the fireplace!" Dukebox cried in his little mouse voice.

"Don't lie to me!" Stella screamed.

"Honestly... we went over to Brad's dad's place... and found a map that said under this place there's buried treasure!" Dukebox said.

"Don't give us none of your bullshit stories, huh?" Freckleslam said as he put his hands around Dukebox's neck.

"Spill your guts kid. Tell us everything." Jeepermash said.

"Everything?" Dukebox silently asked.

"Everything!" Jeepermash said.

"Everything? Okay... I'll talk. In 3rd grade, I cheated on my history exam. In 4th grade, I stole my uncle's toupee, and glued it on my face, when I played Moses in my Hebrew school play. In 5th grade, I knocked my sister down the stairs, and I blamed it on the dog!"

It was still kind of dark in the tunnel they were walking in.

"Wait, I can't see a thing. What am I stepping on?" Fluffy asked. "Oh, brother..."

"Look, you guys! A lantern! Someone must have been here before us!"

"Maybe they're still here!" Yes told them.

"Oh god... I hope not." Fluffy said.

"Look at these cigarettes!" Anonymous said.

"Ten minutes ago, Evan was looking up my skirt! Who cares? There's nothing wrong with that! If I'd been smart, he'd still be looking up my skirt." Blizzard said.

"Guys... listen to her." Zack said.

"What's the matter with her?" Yes asked.

"Blizzard... It's okay..." Zack suggested.

"Is she all right?" Yes asked.

"Don't I have a beautiful body? Don't I have a beautiful body?" Blizzard asked.

"You've got a great body." Zack said.

"How many years do I have before I get all fat? Before my hair falls out? Before I look like him!" Blizzard said as she pointed down.

It was a toon's skeleton. He still had a beard and clothes, but there were bugs all over his face.

"Ahh!" Blizzard screamed.

"Gross!" Fluffy shouted.

Dukebox was still explaining his whole life.

"My mom sent me to a summer camp for fat kids! Then, once during lunch, I got nuts and I pigged out, and they kicked me out!"

The Lunatics were still identifying the skeleton.

"Look at him!" Anonymous said.

"Don't touch it, guys..." Yes said.

"This is one of your tricks, right, Four-eyed Flippy?" Brad said as he used his inhaler. "You wouldn't be going through all this trouble if you weren't really hiding something would you...?" Brad said to himself.

Blizzard was crying and Fluffy was comforting her.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Fluffy said.

"You don't understand!" Blizzard cried.

"Dont... be... afraid!" Fluffy told her.

Zack accidently touched the toon's skull.

"He's dead for sure..." Yes said. "I think he's Crunchy Alfredo.

"Crunchy who?" Brad asked.

"Don't you guys remember? From the attic! The news article! It said the last guy who went looking for the rich stuff, it says he went in, but he never came back out! But, that was back in 1935! Oh god... if he didn't make it out, and he was the expert, what about us guys, how are we going to get out of here?" Yes asked.

Blizzard was still crying.

"Don't worry about it! Calm down..." Fluffy said.

"You sure?" Blizzard asked.

"I'm positive..." Fluffy said.

"How are we going to get out?" Blizzard asked.

Brad wasn't positive that it was Crunchy Alfredo.

"We can't be sure it's him." Brad said.

"I know it's him!" Yes said.

"I bet it has his I.D in his wallet, Anonymous get his wallet." Zack said.

"You get it Brad!" Anonymous said.

Brad opened his wallet. His eyes opened wide.

"It is Crunchy Alfredo..." Brad said.

Brad showed them the wallet.

"Oh... god!" Zack said.

"See? I told you!" Yes yelled.

"We're going to get killed too!" Anonymous said.

"Hey... look at this! Candles!" Brad said.

He handed them to Yes.

"They're going to kill us. We're dead..." Anonymous said to himself.

"Yes, where are you going?" Brad asked him.

"I'm setting booty traps!" Yes said.

"Booby traps?" Brad asked.

"That's what I said. I'll set booby traps in case anybody's following us... like the Anti Clan. So we can hear them coming!" Yes said.

"Okay... hurry up." Zack said.

"Good idea..." Brad said.

Yes tried to get past Blizzard and Fluffy in the small tunnel they were all in.

"Yes, where are you going?" Blizzard asked him.

"I'm setting booty traps." Yes said.

"You mean booby traps..." Fluffy said.

"That's what I said! Booby traps! Quiet, Shh! God... these guys..." Yes mumbled as he walked away.

Brad was digging through the bag of candles to find some other goods they might need on their journey.

"Guys! Look at this. It looks like a skeleton of Four-eyed Flippy or something!" Anonymous said.

It wasn't really a skeleton, it was just a little stone that was shaped like a skeleton's face.

"Give me that." Brad said as he took it. The stone was around the skeleton's neck, so the head of it fell off.

Everyone got all scared and backed up.

"Oh, god! There's no way out of here!" Anonymous said.

Zack picked up Alfredo's head and put it back on the skeleton body.

"Zack... no... you shouldn't have done that!" Anonymous said.

Zack wiped his hand on Anonymous's Jacket.

"Hey guys... now that we've got..."

Brad looked down. He saw a string sticking out of the ground. He pulled it.

"Look at this! See what I found?" Brad said as he pulled it.

The string lifted out of the ground and stopped when it reached the wall. The sound of knives slashing came from the ceiling.

"Guys, freeze. Don't move..." Brad said. He turned around. "You guys! Don't move back there! Don't move!"

"What?" Yes asked.

"Freeze!" Brad said.

Boulders shook from the ceiling.

"Run, you guys! Run!" Brad yelled.

They all ran to a hole in the side of the wall to avoid getting crushed by the boulders that were starting to fall.

"Holy shit!" Yes screamed as he almost got crushed by a boulder. He ran forward.

Almost all of the boulders have fell down by now. It was making it's way to the hole in the wall. The ground shook.

"Boom!" The ground roared as the boulder hit it.

Brad had to get out of the hole to get the map. He was so close of getting hit by a boulder. He ran back and made it in the tunnel.

"Man... that was close!" Anonymous said.

Everyone was shuffling around, mumbling.

"Wait, listen! It sounds like somebody's down there." Zack said.

Zack crawled toward the rock that blocked an entrance.

"Shut up and listen." Zack said.

Everyone opened their eyes wide, curious of what was down there.

"Maybe it's a way out!" Blizzard said.

"Maybe it's the Anti Clan!" Fluffy said.

"Maybe Dukebox found the police!" Yes said.

"Maybe it's another one of Flippy's booby traps!"

Zack pushed the rock aside.

"Zack... God put that rock there for a purpose, and um... I'm not so sure you should move it... or anything..." Fluffy said.

"Hello?" Zack called out to the entrance.

A lot of noises stirred, and out flew a ton of bats.

"Bats!" Zack screamed.

Blizzard started freaking out and swatted the bats.

"Save me! They're in my hair!" Brad yelled.

Fluffy's eyes went wide. "Help! Rabies! Rabies!" she yelled. "Rabies! We're going to get rabies!"

"But the worst thing I ever done, I mixed up all this fake puke at home, and then I went to this movie theater, hid the puke in my jacket... climbed up to the balcony... and then I amde a noise like this. Hweh! Hwehhh! Hwehhhhhh! And then I dumped it over the side... on all the people in the audience... then... then... then this was horrible, all the people started getting sick, and throwing up all over each other... I never felt so bad in my entire life!" Dukebox said.

"I'm beginning to like this kid, Ma." Freckleslam laughed.

"Hit puree!" Stella yelled to Jeepermash.

"No! I'm too young!" Dukebox screamed as they started to shove his arm in the blender. "I want to play the violin! Not my hand!"

"Do I get the truth, or do you get juiced!" Stella screeched.

The fireplace exploded open, with bats flying out.

"The kid's not kidding, Ma! There really is a tunnel down there!" Jeepermash yelled. "Watch your hair! They're going for your hair!"

Freckleslam made a cross sign with his hands. "Watch your veins, Ma!" Freckleslam screamed.

"Hey, Brad! If you can hear me, run! Run! They're coming after you!" Dukebox shouted.


	6. The Lunatics Chapter 6

"Hey, if we keep going this far down, we'll reach China!" Yes laughed. "Maybe I can visit my auntie or something!"

"This might be dangerous, Blizzard. You might want to hold my hand." Zack said.

They kept walking, and eventually, they came across to a little SPLASH.

"Oh, wow!" Brad said.

"Oh that's neat!" Blizzard said.

"Guys, look!" Yes said.

"It's a waterfall!" Brad said.

They all walked toward it and stepped under it. There were jellybeans in the water.

"It's a shiny piggy bank!" Yes said.

"We're rich! I don't believe it!" Blizzard said.

"Red and Yellow all over the place!" Zack yelled.

Everyone scooped some jellybeans into their hands to take a look at.

"Hey, Anonymous, what year was the map made?" Yes asked.

"Uh... I don't know... Probably a couple of hundred years before President Lincoln, George Washington, uh... Martin Sheen..."

"Martin Sheen? That's president Kennedy, you idiot!" Fluffy screamed.

"Well, same difference! I mean, he played Kennedy once!" Anonymous yelled.

"That's smart! I'm glad your using your brain!" Fluffy laughed.

"Oh yeah? At least I have a brain!" Anonymous told her.

"You're so stupid, Anonymous!" Fluffy said.

"Oh, yeah?" Anonymous asked.

"Yes." Fluffy answered.

Anonymous looked at her, furiously.

"Shut up!" Fluffy yelled at Anonymous. "Wait a minute... Wait a minute... This isn't the treasure... It's a wishing well. Look!"

"Hey, you guys, this must be the old Daisy Garden wishing well!" Zack said.

"You know, I always used to believe that when you threw your money in, it turned into your wish." Blizzard said.

Brad and Yes were fighting over who got which jellybeans.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop, stop, you can't do this!" Fluffy said.

"Why?" Yes asked.

"Because, these are somebody else's wishes. They're somebody else's dreams." Fluffy said.

"Yeah... but you know what? This one, this one right here, this was my dream, my wish! And it didn't come true... so I'm taking it back... I'm taking them all back." Anonymous said as he was about to dive under the water.

"Come on, Four-eyed Flippy! What does this have to do with the map? Is this another one of your tricks?" Brad asked.

Dukebox was being tied up in the Restaurant.

"Maybe we should keep him alive, just in case he isn't lying." Freckleslam said.

"Good idea, Freckles. Put him in with your brother. Stella told him.

"Okay, Ma." Freckleslam said. "Come on, kid."

"You dropped something..." Jeepermash told Dukebox.

"What's this?" Stella asked as she picked it up. "What's this a crackerjack prize?"

"We found it on the map, it has something to do with the buried treasure." Dukebox said as he struggled to take it from them.

"Freckleslam, look at the date on it!" Jeepermash said.

"Ma, this is an authentic doubloon!" Freckleslam said.

"Give it to me!" Stella shouted as she tried to take it.

"I told you so..." Dukebox said as he ate ice cream. "See, you guys? You never believed me. I said there was going to be buried..."

Freckleslam took the ice cream box away from him. Dukebox ate off the spoon next. Stella took that from him. Dukebox started to cry.

"Evan, how far you got with Blizzard?" Fritz asked.

"All the way, buddy?" Max asked.

"You guys are so immature. Why don't you Grow up?" Evan asked.

"Come on, tell us!" Fritz begged.

"Really!" Max said.

"Put it this way, I didn't make it with her yet." Evan said as he threw a coin down the well. "And I stress yet."

The coin landed at the bottom of the well.

"Huh?" Zack asked. He looked up. "What the hell was that?"

The 3 friends above kept talking.

"What'd you wish for?" Max asked.

"To make it with Blizzard." Evan laughed.

The coin flew back up and Evan caught it. He ran to the side of the well and looked.

"Hey! Who's down there!" he shouted.

Yes heard him.

"Guys! It's Evan!" Yes yelled.

They all yelled up to him.

"It sounds like Blizzard..." Evan laughed. "Blizzard! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! We're stuck down here, please send down the bucket and the rope!" Blizzard said.

"What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?" Evan asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, we're stuck! Just send down the bucket!" Blizzard shouted.

"See guys? Wishes do come true." Evan laughed.

Dukebox was still locked in the room with Chandler.

"All right, my hearties, follow me!" A pirate said on TV.

"You want some more food?" Jeepermash asked Dukebox as he finished tieing him up.

"Why are you locking me in here?" Dukebox asked.

"Are the ropes too tight?" Jeepermash asked.

"Yes, they are." Dukebox answered.

"If you let yourself out, I'll break your legs." Jeepermash told him.

"Come on, what are you doing?" Freckleslam asked Chandler. "If you sit too close to the TV, you'll screw up your eyes."

"Get away!" Chandler screeched at him.

"Freckles, leave him alone!" Jeepermash yelled.

"Come on! Let me out!" Dukebox yelled.

On TV, a pirate stabbed a knife in the sail, and slid down with it. Dukebox turned around to look at Chandler.

"Hi... sir... My name's Dukebox... Sometimes people call me Duke..."

"ROAR!" screamed Chandler. Dukebox's eyes opened wide. "ROAR!" Chandler yelled again.

Dukebox jumped in his chair to move away. Chandler smiled and blinked. "Hehe!" he laughed as he jumped in his seat too.

"Help! Get me out of here!"

The Anti Clan started to look around the Fireplace.

"You know, Ma, we never know what we could find under here." Freckleslam told her.

"Okay, lets get down there!" Stella screamed at her two kids.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Jeepermash said as he moved the fireplace away, revealing the vent. "Look how deep it is down there!"

"Come on Freckles, you first!" Stella screeched.

"I ain't gonna go first..." Freckleslam said.

Stella pulled out a gun and aimed it at Freckles. "Go!" she demanded.

"Can't argue with that, Ma, all right." Freckleslam said as he started to go down into the tunnel.

Evan was letting down the bucket and rope.

"Hey, you guys, I'm the smallest! I want to go first." Yes said.

"No, get out of there!" Zack said. "I'm the oldest, so I'll call the shots. Blizzard goes first, I go second..."

"Crunchy Alfredo..." Brad mumbled to himself. "Crunchy Alfredo... Crunchy Alfredo!"

They all looked at him when he said it loud enough.

"Don't you see? Don't you realize? He was a pro! He never made it this far! Look how far we've come! We've got a chance!"

"Chance at what, Brad? Getting killed?" Blizzard asked. "Look, if we keep going, someone's really gonna get hurt. Maybe dead. Besides, we've got to get to the police."

"Maybe Dukebox already found the police!" Brad guessed.

"Maybe Dukebox is dead!" Blizzard said.

"Don't say that! Never say that! Lunatics never say die!" Brad said.

"I'm not a Lunatic... I want to go home!" Blizzard said.

Brad looked down. "I forgot. But still! Don't you realize? The next time you see sky... It'll be over another town. The next time you do a Toontask, It'll be in... some other Playground. Our parents, they want the best of stuff for us. But right now they have to do what's right for them. Because it's their time... their time! Up there. Down here it's our time. It's our time down here! That's all over the second we ride up Evan's bucket..."

Fluffy looked up at Anonymous. Anonymous looked up at Zack. Zack looked up at Blizzard. Blizzard looked at Zack. Yes looked at everyone. Blizzard looked up at Evan and thought for a minute. Brad used his inhaler.

Evan, Fritz, and Max all laughed as they pulled the bucket up. For some reason, it felt light to them. When it reached the top, a yellow jacket was attached to it. Evan took it off the bucket and looked at it.

"Blizzard! You Lunatic!" Evan shouted.

His voice echoed through the Wishing Well.

"Spread it around." the guy said on TV. "Try to make your frosting look a little bit rugged."

"Chocolate..." Chandler said. "Choc...o...late..."

"You want a candy bar?" Dukebox asked. "Look, I got a Baby Ruth! Sir?"

"Ruth, Ruth, Ruth, Baby, Ruth!" Chandler said.

"I'm going to throw it to you, Okay?" Dukebox said.

He threw it, but it hit Chandler in the head, and then fell on the floor. He looked down.

"Rah!" Chandler screamed.

"Ahh!" Dukebox yelled as he started jumping around in his chair.

"Sorry sir!" Dukebox said as Chandler tried to reach it. "I tried to give it to you!"

"Rah! Ahh!" Chandler screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll get it... I'll get it!" Dukebox said.

Chandler gripped the chain from one wall, and pulled it. It came out of the wall. He tried to grab the candy, but he couldn't reach.

"Rah!" he screeched.

He pulled the other chain out of the wall. Now he could reach the candy bar. He picked it up.

"Jeez, mister, you're even hungrier then I am!" Dukebox said.

The Anti Clan was in the tunnel now. They were stepping on the booby traps Yes had left behind.

"Booby traps. It's only booby traps. Why are you being such a sissy?" Stella screamed at Freckleslam.

"Freaking kids..." Freckleslam muttered.

They came across Crunchy Alfredo. They searched his wallet.

"Nienta... Kid's must've cleaned him out, Ma." Freckleslam said.

"Sure, right before they ate him!" Stella screeched.

"Stupid..." Jeepermash mumbled.

"Wait a minute... shut up you two!" Stella yelled. "We better call the Headmaster for back-up..."

Stella punched in a number on her cell phone. It rang. After a minute, a voice spoke.

"Who is this, fool..." it spoke.

"It's Stella! We need some back-up. These kids from the Lunatics Clan broke in our Restaurant when we weren't home, and they found this tunnel under the fireplace. Me, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash are in it now. They set these booby traps. I think we may need some back-up. Can you help us out, headmaster?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I think I may be able to do something about it. We should be there in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, headmaster. We will stay right here and explore the place.

"Goodbye." it said.

Stella hung up the phone. Her job was complete. She looked down on the dirt floor. "Follow them size fives!" she screeched.

Chandler patted his chest. "Chandler." he said.

Dukebox patted his chest. "Dukebox..." he said.

Chandler patted his chest. "Chandler... Dukebox!" he said, and then he punched Dukebox. His chair fell backwards.

"Hehehe!" Chandler said as he pulled Dukebox back up. He bent down to Dukebox's size. He gave him a piece of Baby Ruth to eat.

"Hmm?" Dukebox said as he ate. He gave Chandler a piece. Then, all of a sudden, Chandler screamed and picked up Dukebox.

"Ahh!" screamed Dukebox as he was being lifted, even being tied in the chair he was sitting in.

"Haha! Haha!" Chandler laughed. He pulled Dukebox forward, and kissed him. Chandler didn't know that was wrong.

"Man! You smell like Phys. Ed!" Dukebox yelled.


	7. The Lunatics Chapter 7

"Anonymous, hold this. Translate this." Brad said.

"Copper bones... Westward foams... Triple stones..." Anonymous translated.

"This must be copper bone!" Brad said as he pointed to the Skeleton Stone.

Zack put his head on Fluffy's shoulder by mistake. She looked down.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry." He said as he put his head on Blizzard's shoulder and smiled.

Brad moved some hay aside from the wall. "Oh, Wow! Look at that! Triple stones!"

"Wow!" Yes said

"We got'cha now Four-eyed Flippy, we're coming up right behind you!" Brad said.

Zack shook his head.

"Why couldn't I have had a sister? A little sister instead of THAT." Zack said as he pointed to Brad.

Brad put the skeleton on a couple of triple stones. For the eyes and nose, it had holes so the stones would fit.

"No, that's too big. Try the middle one!" Yes said.

"You guys are crazy..." Anonymous said.

Brad tried the middle one.

"It fits, Brad, It fits!" Yes said excitedly.

"We got it!" Brad said!

"Which way do we turn?" Yes asked. "West... Counterclockwise!"

Brad turned it Counterclockwise, and two layers of brick closed in on his hand. He was stuck.

"Ahh!" Brad screamed.

A noise shuddered from up above. It sounded like something was rolling. The others looked.

"What the hell is that!" Fluffy asked.

"Uh..." Blizzard said.

"It's going to fall on us or something!" Anonymous said.

It was a bowling bowl. It traveled through some small tunnels in the whole, rolling down to them.

"It's another one of Flippy's tricks! Get out of the way!" Brad yelled.

The bowling bowl fell in a patch of hay. A chain moved. The ground below them opened. It was a trap. Ranger Yes fell.

"Ahh!" Yes screamed.

"Ranger Yes!" Blizzard screamed.

Yes opened his coat, pressed a button, and a set of dentures flew out. It gripped the side of the wall, and he stopped falling.

"No! He's gone!" Fluffy cried.

"Ranger Yes... No!" Brad called down.

"He's dead..." Blizzard cried.

"Pinchers of Peril... You guys! I've been saved by my Pinchers of Peril!" Yes shouted up.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Anonymous yelled.

"You guys... I'm in another room!" Yes said.

Chandler was digging in the freezer, searching for ice cream.

"Hello, sheriff? I'm at the Lighthouse Lounge... and I want to report... well... a murder!"

"Wait a minute... just hold on there... Is that you again, Duke?" Sheriff Rawr said.

"Sheriff, look, this time I'm telling you the truth. I'm locked inside the Anti Clan's basement... with this guy..." Dukebox said.

"Rocky... Road?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah... like the time you told me about all those fat ass pigs who took over every steak house in Toontown?" Rawr asked.

"Chandler... get back here! Hold on... Chandler! Where are you going!" Dukebox yelled.

"Just like that one prank where these bunnies multiply when you squirt them with water hoses?" Rawr asked.

"Chandler! Chandler! Don't go in the Fireplace!" Dukebox said as he pulled the wire off the hook.

"Duke?" Rawr asked after the phone got cut off.

"No, Chandler! It's just your echo!" Dukebox said.

"Echo!" Chandler shouted.

"No, Chandler! I'll show you! Don't go down there! It's all dark down there, Chandler! It's your echo, Chandler!" Dukebox said.

Brad was still looking at the map.

"I gotta go to the Bathroom..." Anonymous said. "Pee break! Who's got to go?" Anonymous asked.

"Me." Yes said.

"Me." Brad said.

"Me." Blizzard said.

"Me." Fluffy said.

"Me." Zack said.

"Okay then... this tunnel's the little boys room, and that tunnel's the little girl's room... Let's go." Anonymous said.

Zack walked into the middle tunnel.

"Zack, where are you going?" Anonymous asked.

"This is the mens room..." Zack said.

"Where you guys going?" Anonymous asked the others as they walked out.

"Men's room... Anonymous..." They said as they walked out.

Dukebox and Chandler were traveling through the pipe room that the Lunatics were in.

"Yeah, Brad's been through here all right!" Dukebox said.

Chandler pushed up some pipes with his incredible strength. A sound of cars crashing was up above.

"Ahh!" A woman screamed.

"Oh no..." Chandler said.

Blizzard and Fluffy were talking in the tunnel.

"This is not the time, nor the place..." Fluffy said.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing." Blizzard said. "Zack! Zack!"

Zack walked out of the tunnel and into the other.

"Zack... hurry I'm in here! With my eyes closed!" Blizzard said.

Zack walked in and stood there for a moment. Blizzard put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. They kissed. She pulled Zack against the wall. Fluffy walked in.

"Hehehe!" she giggled.

Zack dragged his foot against the floor. Fluffy walked out of the room. Zack walked near the waterfall in front of them.

"Wrong way, lover-boy. It's this way." Fluffy laughed.

"Thanks..." Zack laughed.

Fluffy walked over to Blizzard.

"Okay, you kissed... now tell!" Fluffy said.

"It was beautiful..." Blizzard said.

Fluffy laughed.

"Next time, kiss him with your eyes open, it's a whole different experience!" Fluffy said.

"Um... be careful. I think there's a hole around here. I think Zack was standing in it." Blizzard said.

The Anti Clan was still walking in the tunnel. They were waiting for their headmaster.

"Ma... after we dump the kids, how do we get out of here? I ain't left no trail." Jeepermash asked

"They're right around here! I can smell their bubble gum!" Stella screeched.

"Ma, look. Give you three guesses who left this rope!" Freckleslam said as he looked down into the tunnel.

"You said you needed help?" A voiced called from behind. It was the headermaster. Otherwise known as the Glitch Magician.

"You came!" Stella said.

The Glitch Magician had a whole army behind him. In the army, there were Antis and Hackers like, Oswald, Tason, Incorrect, Bob, Green Cat, Duke Duke Jeeperface, The Snattle Dogs, Sheriff Boo Boo Doggendorf, Graffiti, Bugatti, Virus, Zippy, Igor, Decoy, Barney, Kiwi, Fireball Mcnugget, Fireball Thundernugget, and Notanumber! They all stood there, very still.

"Wow... That's a lot of people. Thank you, Glitch Magician." Stella said. "We found a tunnel. Look down there!"

They all looked with a flashlight. The kids below were looking at the light. Blizzard walked over to Zack and smiled.

"What, are you crazy? They're here!" Zack said.

"They're here... They're here... They're here!" Blizzard screamed.

"Quiet! Right down there..." Freckleslam told the army.

"This way, this way, this way!" Zack told the others. "Hurry up!"

They all ran through the middle tunnel to escape.

"Let's go!" Anonymous yelled.

"Ranger Yes, come on!" Brad said.

A little bit behind the Anti Army, a small pink cat was following. Her name was Pawz, otherwise known as Ashley. She was spying on the Anti Clan. She hopped around in the tunnel, exploring. She laughed.

"Ow!" she said after she suddenly stepped on a Booby Trap. She rubbed her paw.

"Hey, Pawz!" a voice called from behind.

It was a cat named Darkened Enigma. She was a medium sized cat. She was Pawz's big sister.

"Hi Enigma!" Pawz laughed. "How did you get here?"

"I saw you following that Anti Army when it marched through Toontown Central today. I tagged along!" Enigma said.

"Well, thanks. I am kind of scared, being here alone. The Anti Clan could take me hostage. They are a little further up the trail."

"Let's keep going then!" Enigma suggested.

The Lunatics kept running.

"Come on!" Zack yelled.

The Anti Army was down the tunnel by now. Freckleslam lead the way.

"Watch your step, Ma." Freckles said as he entered the middle tunnel.

The Lunatics were almost out of the tunnel by now.

"Oh god..." Fluffy said.

Stella, Jeepermash, and Freckleslam were hunting them like dogs. They were even growling like dogs.

"What is this?" Zack asked as they came across a waterfall and log bridge.

"Keep going, guys!" Brad shouted.

"Oh, great..." Fluffy muttered.

"It looks like a boat mast!" Anonymous said.

The Anti Army were barely 10 feet behind them.

"Jerk alert!" Anonymous yelled

The Lunatics were holding onto a seaweed-like rope as they walked across the log.

"Whoa!" everyone yelled as the seaweed rope broke and lost their balance.

Stella was still growling as she walked.

"Somebody's coming!" Fluffy yelled.

Freckleslam and Jeepermash walked through the opening first, followed by Stella and the Anti Army.

"Ranger Yes, don't be a fool! Come on!" Brad said.

"I got a great idea, you guys! Slick shoes!" Ranger Yes said as he opened his coat and pressed a button.

"Slick shoes? Are you crazy?" the others asked.

Yes pulled a string and tar poured out the back of his shoes, making the log slippery.

"Yes, come on!" the others screamed.

Ranger Yes smiled. He knew this would slow down the Anti Army from reaching them.

"Ranger Yes, that's good enough! I can see their flashlight!" Zack yelled.

Yes finally made it across.

"Hi, fellas. Remember me?" Freckleslam asked. "You're wasting our time, we just want to get out of here!"

The Lunatics started to run up the rocks, away from the Anti Army.

"Stop, or I'm gonna shoot!" Jeepermash yelled.

He accidently shot the bullet above his head, which made a few rocks crumble down on him. He shot another at the toons.

"Holy Mackenzie!" Brad yelled as the bullet just missed his hand.

"You'll start a cave-in!" Freckleslam yelled.

"What the hell do you think that was?" Jeepermash asked.

The Anti Army was still behind them, trying to do different hacks to get across the river.

"Oh my god..." Fluffy said as she was climbing up into the next cave.

"Zack, hurry up with that flare! It's pitch black!" Blizzard yelled.

"Do you have a match?" Brad asked as he pulled out a candle.

"No..." Yes said.

"Light it on the lamp!" Zack suggested.

Jeepermash started to walk out on the log, because he didn't have a hack program.

"Hurry up..." Freckleslam said.

After a moment, Jeepermash slipped and did a flip because of the wet tar. He landed on his crotch.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Stella asked him.

"No..." Jeepermash said in a high pitched voice.

Everyone was looking around in the cave they were in.

"Wow... what is that?" Ranger Yes asked.

It was a Skeleton Piano. Everyone opened their eyes wide when they saw it.

"It's disgusting..." Fluffy said.

"Wow..." Zack said, amazed.

"Gnarly..." Anonymous said.

"That's atrocious, you guys!" Yes yelled.

Outside, Jeepermash was still sitting on the log.

"Help him, help him! Hurry up!" Stella screeched.

Freckleslam slipped behind Jeepermash, and fell on the log.

"Ow..." Stella mumbled to herself, imagining the pain.

The river under the log started to rise higher. The two brothers just sat there.

"What are you doing? Stop playing around! You're letting them get away! What's the matter with you two!" Stella screamed.

Back where they found the triple stones, Pawz and Enigma were talking.

"It looks like somebody else has been here..." Enigma said.

"Maybe it was the Anti Army?" Pawz asked.

"No... it looked like that Army was going after someone when I saw it... there must have been someone here before them..."

"Wait, Enigma! Come over here! I see a tunnel."

Enigma walked over and look down. She gasped.

"Wow, this just gets better and better!" Enigma laughed. "Lets go down, there's a rope."

Anonymous was reading a map in the Piano room.

"To move on, play the tune... as each note is said. If you make too many mistakes... ye will surely be..." Anonymous translated.

"Be what?" Fluffy asked.

"Muerto..." Anonymous said.

"Muerto?" Brad asked.

"Dead..." Anonymous mumbled.

"Oh god!" Fluffy cried as she moved her hand through her hair.

"We've gotta play the bones to get out of here..." Zack said.

"Exactly..." Brad said.

Ranger Yes came running in.

"Are they are there?" Zack asked.

"They are on the bridge, but the hackers are doing hacks to get over here!" Yes screamed.

"You guys... look! There are notes on the back of this map!" Brad said.

Everyone started talking and shoving around.

"Blizzard... you took piano lessons!" Fluffy said.

"I was only 4 years old..." Blizzard said as everyone helped her up to the piano stand.

"You want to live to be 17?" Anonymous asked.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Trying to find middle C... this is nothing like my mother's Steinway..." Blizzard said.

"Do something, hurry!" Yes yelled.

Everyone breathed heavily.

"Okay... the first cord... I think... is..." Blizzard said as she pressed down a key.

Chimes rang, and the exit opened a little bit. That meant she was right.

"Oh my god, It's working! It's working, you did it!" Zack said. "Way to go, Blizzard! Way to go!"

"It's all coming back to me now... Okay... A... C sharp, D..." Blizzard mumbled.

"Remember those lessons and play it right please!" Anonymous screamed.

Blizzard pressed a key. Smoke rose from the top of the piano. Part of the ground shook, and broke. Anonymous almost fell.

"Anonymous!" they all yelled as they saved him from falling.

Outside, Jeepermash's hand rose to grab a rock. Ranger Yes looked.

"They coming guys... they're down there... they're coming up! What should I do?" Yes screamed.

"All right!" Blizzard yelled.

Freckleslam and Jeepermash were both climbing up to the cave now.

"They coming! Guys, they look really pissed off!" Yes told them.

Blizzard hit another key on the Piano. Smoke rose from the top again, and another part of the ground broke. Zack almost fell.

"Zack!" Blizzard yelled as she pulled him up.

"What were you thinking?" Fluffy asked Blizzard.

"I hit the wrong note... I'm not Liberace, you know!" Blizzard yelled.

"Listen, you're doing fine... you're doing fine..." Zack breathed.

"Blizzard... You can do this... Loonies always make mistakes!" Brad said. "Just don't make anymore!"

"Where... Where was I... A flat..." Blizzard said.

"Play it!" Anonymous shouted.

Blizzard hit the key. The chimes rang, and the exit opened some more. Ranger Yes ran back to the entrance.

"Hey, you guys! They're gone, they're not here!" Yes said too early. They came right up in front of him. "Ahh!"

They held on to him, so they would fall. Ranger Yes opened his coat, and pressed a button. A red Fist came out and punched Freckles.

"Whoa!" Freckleslam yelled as he fell, along with Jeepermash.

Ranger Yes ran back to the others, and accidently leaned on a bunch of piano keys. Lots of smoke rose, and mostly all of the ground around them broke into pieces. They all had to stand on the ledge with the Piano.

"Ahh!" they all screamed.

Jeepermash finished climbing back up. He pulled out a knife.

"I can't tell... if it's an A sharp, or a B flat!" Blizzard said as she pointed at a music note.

"If you get the wrong note, we'll all 'B-Flat'." Brad laughed.

Freckleslam reached the cave as well by now. Blizzard press down on a key, and thank god, the chimes rang, and the exit opened.

"Oh my god!" Fluffy yelled happily.

"Go! Go! Go!" Anonymous yelled.

Freckleslam and Jeepermash tried running to them, but stumbled upon a cliff and slowed down.

"Grab hold of my hand!" Zack said to Blizzard.

"Give me the gun!" Jeepermash yelled.

"Here!" Stella screeched as she threw it to him.

The gun hit Jeepermash in his crotch, and then fell to hit the floor.

"Let's go!" Blizzard said as Zack pulled her toward the exit. "Zack wait!"

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as Blizzard went back to the piano.

"The map!" Blizzard yelled.

Then they finally got out the exit, with Jeepermash pointing the gun. He was too late.

"Damn it!" Freckleslam yelled.

It turned out that the exit was a waterslide. Zack was helping everyone go down.

"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled.

The waterslide tunnel had pine tree branches on the walls. The slide was fast, and they had some fun there.

"Ahh!" Brad yelled as he slid down.

Fluffy was freaking out. "Oh my god!" she screamed.

Blizzard was dancing while she was rolling down. "Whee!" she said.

"Whoa!" Zack said as he was being pushed down.

Brad lifted his hands up. "Ahh!"

Fluffy was crying because she was so scared.

"Shit!" Anonymous yelled.

They were all spinning around on the waterslide... Fluffy was mostly though. She couldn't even control herself.

"I can't see! I'm drowning! I can't breathe!" Fluffy screamed.

The waterslide was coming to an exit.

"Ahh!" Brad said as he fell into the water.

"Oh, shit!" Anonymous yelled.

"Geronimo!" Zack yelled.

They were all coming up to the water's surface and started taking deep breaths. They all turned around to find a huge pirate ship.

"Oh my god..." Anonymous said, astonished.

"Oh, wow!" Yes said.

They all started splashing and dancing in the water.

"Yeah! We made it!" they all shouted.

Enigma and Pawz were walking through the middle tunnel.

"I think someone has been here too! Look at all of these footprints!" Pawz said.

"I know... I think the Army has been here as well." Enigma guessed.

They came across the river.

"The log has tar all over it! Be careful big sister!" Pawz said.

"You too, stay behind me." Enigma said.

They crossed the bridge, and went up into the cave. It was the piano room.

"Whoa! Enigma, I think an Earthquake came by here! Look at the floor!" Pawz yelled.

"Be careful... if we fall, we're dead..." Enigma whispered. "The Anti Army must of passed here. Let's go around the ledge."


	8. The Lunatics Chapter 8

Fluffy hugged Anonymous because she excited about seeing the Pirate Ship. Then she pushed Anonymous down.

"Oh god!" Fluffy said again as she looked at the Pirate Ship.

The Anti Army all slid down the Waterslide at once, and got stuck in the middle, so it was kind of hard to do hacks.

"Hold on, you guys!" Brad said as they climbed up the rope ladder to the Pirate Ship. "The water's really shallow."

Brad finally reached the top. He accidently walked into a skeleton, so he had to use his inhaler.

"Brad, you really think there's a treasure here?" Blizzard asked him.

"Blizzard... this whole ship's a treasure!" Brad answered.

"Whoa! Brad, look!" Blizzard said as she pointed to the Pirate's wheel. Then her face became disgusted.

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a skeleton!" Brad explained.

When Brad turned it, he saw that the skeleton had knives in it's eye sockets. Flippy must have killed him.

"There's got to be gold..." Ranger Yes mumbled as he stood on top of a trap door.

The trap door suddenly opened, and Ranger Yes fell down below deck.

Yes... Yes is Okay." He mumbled to himself after he fell.

He yelled as he turned his head and found a skeleton. He looked around and saw a couple more skeletons.

"Guys! I'm okay! I am quite tired of falling... and I'm tired of skeletons!" Yes said.

"Why didn't you use the stairs?" Zack asked.

"Those stupid guys tell me to use the stairs when I'm falling." Yes mumbled. "If I'm hurt, nobody cares anymore!"

"Yes is okay." Brad told everyone.

"Then some guy up there tells me I have stupid inventions... and I've been spending months and months studying on them, and then inventing them! God..." Ranger Yes said.

Brad took a sword out of a skeleton's hand.

"Don't touch that!" Blizzard yelled.

"Why not? He's dead... he doesn't care!" Brad laughed.

"Have some respect!" Blizzard said.

"Put it down..." Zack said.

They all walked into the next room.

"Guys, watch your step." Zack said. "Don't slip!"

Blizzard gently picked up a small doll and smiled.

"Anonymous, translate!" Brad said.

"Arrrgh! Translate nothing! It's just a sketch of the cannonball chamber!" Anonymous shouted. "Where's the gold!"

"Where's the gold!" Fluffy screamed.

Everyone started shoving around and fighting. Blizzard pulled on a rope and slid upward. A brown pipe moved.

"Uh oh... I think I set off another trap!" Blizzard said.

A trap door opened above.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Are you guys okay?" Blizzard asked.

"It's Flippy!" Brad said as he climbed up.

"What's up there?" Zack asked.

"It's all right, Zack... Just give me a second..." Brad said.

Brad looked around. There was treasure all around him. Skeletons sat all around a table.

"I know how these guys must've died... Unless..." Brad said.

Brad looked at each of the skeletons. Each one wore normal pirate clothes... except for one at the head of the table.

"It's Flippy! Four-eyed Flippy!" Brad said as he walked over to him.

He wore a Pirate's bandana, and he also had two eye patches under his regular eyes.

"Hi, Flippy. I'm Brad. You've been expecting me, haven't you? I made it... I beat you! I made it in one piece..."

Brad lifted up the two eye patches below his eyes. There were two eye sockets under them. A shudder went through Brad.

"So... that's why the call you Four-eyed Flippy... huh?" Brad asked as he reached for his inhaler. "We have a lot in common, don't we? You know something, Flippy? You're the first loonie."

Brad turned around, and got freaked out because the rest of them were standing there.

"Hi, guys... How's it going? This is Flippy... Four-eyed Flippy. Say Hi, Flippy. Those are my friends, the Loonies." Brad said. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough Brad... Long enough." Zack said.

They all crept forward to the treasure on the table. They looked at everything.

"What are you all staring at? Let's go! Load up! Anything that fits in your pocket!" Brad said.

Ranger Yes reached for a pan on hanging in the middle of the table.

"Except that!" Brad said as he stopped Yes from taking it. "That's Flippy's... save that for Flippy. Anything else!"

Brad looked over at Flippy. The skeleton actually looked like he was smiling.

"Bye-bye, marbles!" Brad said as he replaced them with Rubies, Emeralds, and Diamonds.

"Oh, my God... Oh, my God!" Blizzard said, astonished everytime she picked up a piece of treasure.

"Come on, guys! Those creeps are still after us!" Fluffy yelled.

"I've got an idea!" Brad said. "I saw this on The Hardy Boys once! We can leave a trail of jewels into one cave... and then we can hide out in another... and when the Anti Clan goes in that cave, then we can make a run for it!" Brad suggested.

"Now that sounds like a great idea!" Stella screeched from the doorway. "Outside!"

She pointed a gun at all of them.

"Okay... this is war!" Ranger Yes shouted.

"Ranger Yes, no! Don't do anything!" Brad screamed as he pulled Yes back.

"I said, outside!" Stella yelled.

"We will not be taken alive, matey!" Yes said.

"What do you mean, we?" Brad asked. "It's not funny! She's got a gun!"

"Ranger Yes!" Blizzard yelled.

"Come on! Snap to!" Stella told them.

"Oh, I love that..." Fluffy said as she pointed to Blizzard's jewels.

"Come on!" Stella said from the doorway.

Fluffy and Blizzard both ran outside.


	9. The Lunatics Chapter 9

The Anti Army was on the Pirate Ship. A lot of them were spinning in the air like a Scarecrow. They were doing a lot of hacks.

"Come on! Follow me!" Stella said as she led the kids out. When Ranger Yes walked out, he accidently knocked into Jeepermash.

Jeepermash tripped and fell backwards, knocking Freckleslam into a couple of barrels. They both stood back up.

"Sneaking up on me, Huh?" Jeepermash yelled.

"I know what I'm doing." Yes said as he walked up to Jeepermash.

He opened his coat and pressed a button. The huge red fist accidently punched him in his own face. Jeepermash laughed.

"I'm alright... I'm just very unhappy." Ranger Yes said as he shot Pinchers of Peril out of his coat. It hit Jeepermash in the crotch.

"Ow! Get it off of me!" Jeepermash yelled. "You're dead, kid!"

"Let me help you!" Freckleslam

Yes pressed another button in his coat. A plastic suction cup flew out and stuck on Stella's gun. It started to pull Yes forward.

"Ahh!" Ranger Yes screamed as he was pulled right in front of Stella, which made her drop her gun into the Trap door.

"My gun!" Stella screeched.

The Hackers in the air were getting furious, and they were about to disconnect the district.

"We are going to disconnect the district now!" Graffiti screamed.

The Lunatics hadn't seen them all floating in the air yet.

"What the hell!" Fluffy said as she looked up.

"Look at all of those hackers!" Zack said.

Stella looked furious.

"Graffiti, don't disconnect the district yet. We will play pirate first."

"Whatever you say, Stella." Graffiti said.

Freckleslam smirked.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Let's go!" Freckleslam said as he began to pull Zack.

"Empty your pockets!" Jeepermash yelled.

"Hurry up! Get rid of your jewels! Come on!" Stella screeched.

The Lunatics began to drop their jewels in a pile.

"You're so quiet all of a sudden..." Stella said to Anonymous.

Stella reached her hand to his mouth and started to pulled out a white pearl necklace.

"Ahaha! Oh my god..." Stella mumbled. "That all?"

"Mmhmm..." Anonymous said with his mouth full.

Stella smacked him on the side of the head. He began to spit out coins.

"Oh my god!" Stella screamed.

"You gross old witch!" Blizzard yelled.

Jeepermash grabbed Blizzard's hair.

"You want to play pirate now? We'll play pirate. March!" Stella screeched. "Keep walking, smarty!"

"I can't swim with my hands tied!" Blizzard cried.

"Yeah... we'll play pirates!" Stella said. "Now walk the plank! Get out on that plank! Say goodbye to your little friends!"

Stella then slashed Blizzard with a sword, and she went falling into the water.

"You gross old bitch..." Fluffy mumbled.

"Blizzard!" Zack screamed. "Get out of the way!"

Zack dived into the water to save Blizzard from drowning.

"Two down! Who's next?" Stella laughed. "Oh... I know who! Miss Fluffy, the bunny who called me a bitch!"

Zack pulled Blizzard up from under the water.

"Stop, bitch! You're pulling my hair!" Fluffy yelled to Stella.

Stella was also pulling Anonymous at the same time.

"You go Stella!" Barney laughed from above.

"Go join your friends, you weasels!" Stella yelled as she almost pushed them off the plank.

A voice yelled from above.

"Hey you guys!" Chandler yelled. He stabbed a knife in the sail, and slid down with Dukebox on his back.

The Lunatics opened their eyes wide.

"Dukebox!" Fluffy shouted.

"Dukebox!" Brad yelled.

"Chandler? How'd he get out?" Stella asked.

Dukebox was laughing.

"Chandler, save them! Save them, it's Anonymous and Fluffy!

Chandler swung from a rope and picked up the two, and landed them back on the boat.

"Yay, Chandler!" Dukebox cheered.

"Dukebox!" Brad shouted up.

"No... it's Captain Dukebox!" he laughed.

"Give me the sword..." Jeepermash told Stella.

Stella whacked him with it.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Captain Dukebox says... let's get the hell out of here!" Dukebox said as he swung down from a rope.

The Luantics ran to the plank and jumped off. Fluffy pointed at a hacker in the sky, and Stella looked. Fluffy punched her in the face.

"The rope here..." Freckleslam said to Chandler.

Chandler was mentally retarded. He always acted like he was three, because he wasn't treated right.

"Jump rope... Chandler!" Jeepermash said.

"What do you mean, jump rope?" Freckleslam asked.

"You know... jump rope! Jump rope..." Jeepermash said as he moved his hands in circles.

"Hehe..." Chandler said.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy!" Jeepermash sung.

Freckleslam and Jeepermash switched sides so it tied Chandler up.

"Wha!" Chandler reacted. He pulled the ropes back and made his two brothers fall to the floor.

Chandler pulled off his jacket. He had a blue shirt with a huge yellow C on his chest.

"Chandler!" he shouted.

"We're in deep shit now, Jeepermash..." Freckleslam laughed.

"Oh... shit..." Jeepermash said.

"Chandler... do you remember the Bronx Zoo we went to?" Freckleslam asked. "Me and Mama wanted to leave you there... but Francis said no...? Remember how we were going to get your teeth fixed... but we spent the money on Jeepermash's toupee!"

"I don't wear a hairpiece!" Jeepermash screamed as he charged at Freckleslam.

"You rotten bastard!" Freckleslam yelled.

Chandler hit their heads together, and they both fell down.

"Whee!" Pawz said as she slid down the waterfall.

"Wow, isn't this fun?" Enigma laughed.

"I wonder what's at the bottom!" Pawz said.

They both saw a light up ahead.

"Get ready, Pawz... this is the exit!" Enigma told her.

"Wow... this should be interesting!" Pawz gasped.

They both shot out the tunnel. They screamed very loud. The Lunatics looked up.

"What's that?" Fluffy asked as the two girls splashed into the water.

The Lunatics Clan all crowded around them as they came to the surface.

"Who are you guys?" Pawz asked.

"We are the Lunatic Clan... we help toons with Toontasks..." Zack said.

"I think I heard of you guys before..." Enigma said.

"Me too!" Pawz laughed.

"This is no joking matter!" Brad said.

"The Anti Clan is still after us, look!" Anonymous said, pointing up at the Pirate Ship.

The two cats looked.

"Oh... god!" Enigma said. "That is epic!"

Blizzard shook her head. "Look at the hackers, flying above it though."

"Oh no... that can't be good..." Pawz said.

The hackers all stopped moving for a moment.

"Attention, all toons! We are coming after you." Incorrect laughed.

Zack moved Blizzard to a shallower part of the lake.

"Here, grab on to the rock. Come on..." Zack said.

They were both silent for a moment. Blizzard looked into his eyes. Zack put her tied arms around his neck. They kissed... again...

"Heave-ho!" Chandler laughed as he pulled a rope. His brothers were tied together, and rose upward like a flag.

"I won't sing anymore... just bring us to safety!" Freckleslam yelled.

"Hey, you guys!" Chandler screamed. "Hehe!"

Three Snattle dogs fell from above and landed on the Ship.

"Hee-ya!" they yelled, as if they were ninjas.

Chandler pushed them overboard.

"Mama..." Chandler said.

"Come to Mama, baby. Come on..." Stella said.

"Ma... you've been bad!" Chandler said.

"Aww... Chandler... I may have been bad... I may have kept you chained in that room... but it was for your good..." Stella explained.

"Eh?" Chandler said.

"Aww... Remember when I used to sing to you?" Stella asked.

"Hehe..." Chandler giggled.

"When you were a little puppy?" Stella said.

"Rock a by doggy, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bell breaks, the cradle will fall..." Stella sung.

"Fall! Break! Fall!" Chandler screamed as he touched his face.

"I... I... I only dropped you once!" Stella said.

"Rah!" Chandler cried.

"Well, maybe twice..." Stella told him.

Chandler picked Stella up and started screaming. He walked over to the plank and threw her in the water.

"I don't mind dying..." Jeepermash said.

"Calm down!" Freckleslam said.

Igor flew over to them on a jetpack.

"Neigh! Oi Vay! Can you guys please shut up? Then maybe I might help you down!" Igor said.

"Help us!" they both screamed.

Chandler dived off the plank and swam over to the Lunatics.

"Untie us!" Jeepermash told Igor.

"Fine..." Igor said as he carried them down to the floor. Then he untied them.

Stella was climbing back up the side of the ship.

"Chandler, these are my friends! The Lunatics!" Dukebox explained.

"Hehe!" Chandler laughed.

Zack started to swim over to some rocks to look for an exit.

"Zack, we can't go. We can't leave all that gold. That's our future." Brad said.

"No... Brad... if we stay here, we've got no future. We'll come back for it later." Zack told him.

"All that rich stuff..." Brad mumbled.

"Come on!" Zack screamed.

Stella finally reached the top. She told Freckles and Jeepermash to follow her into the treasure room.

"Head for the light!" Blizzard said as they swam.

"Are you sure you want to leave all that treasure behind?" Pawz asked them.

"Yes... we are sure... the Anti Clan might hold us hostage if we stay any longer." Zack explained.

They all swam up onto shore to find the way out.

"Thank you Mr. Flippy. Thank you." Stella said. "You've made my day..."

Freckleslam and Jeepermash started digging for treasure.

"This is a real treat..." Stella said as she grabbed treasure out of the pan hanging in the middle of the table.

She then set a booby trap off. Gears started to shift on the ceiling. Strings started to move.

"Is this another one of those... Booby traps!" Jeepermash screamed.

They all started scooping treasure into their hands and ran outside.

"Hey! All of you hackers in the sky! We set off a booby trap! Run!" Stella screeched.

All the hackers started Disassembling their hack codes, and all started falling in the lake, rather then floating in the air.

"Look you guys, daylight!" Zack said as he ran toward a rock. "There's been a cave-in before. Maybe we can get through.

"Is there a way out or what?" Dukebox screamed.

Ranger Yes lit a candle so Zack could be able to see.

"This is a funny candle! It sparkles!" Yes said.

"That's not a candle... it's dynamite!" Zack screamed.

Everyone started running toward the lake to take cover. They all went under the water. BOOM! Rocks exploded.

"The exit!" Yes shouted as a huge rock moved in front of it.

"You guys, push!" Anonymous told them as they tried to uplift the rock.

"Chandler, can you help?" Dukebox asked.

Chandler came over and started struggling with the rock. Luckily, he was strong enough and was able to lift it.

"Go!" Chandler yelled.

The Lunatics Clan started going under him, and out of the cave.

"Chandler! Help us!" Stella called from the lake.

"Ma!" Chandler yelled.

Dukebox went under Chandler, followed by Pawz and Enigma. Stella, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash were doggy paddling.

"Chandler, help!" Stella yelled.

Chandler wanted to help his family, but he couldn't hold up the rock anymore. He let the rock down.

"Come on, Chandler!" Dukebox yelled from outside the cave.

The Antis used their hacks when they set foot on the ground.

"Whee!" Green cat yelled as he fell down into the lake.

They set the jump code to 500 feet so they could jump over the walls of the cave and escape.

"Talk to my assistant." Bob said after he turned into a cog and jumped over the wall.

The booby traps were also still in work.

The ropes moved, creating smoke. The anchor pulled up from the lake.

The rocks falling carved an exit for the ship to sail out of.


	10. The Lunatics Chapter 10

Bubblez and his assistant Doctor Alvin Bananabubble road on Toontown's coastline with four-wheelers.

"Well I'll be damned..." Bubblez said as he saw The Lunatics Clan running in the distance. "It's them loobers!"

"They weren't here a minute ago!" Alvin laughed.

"But they're here now... Alvin." Bubblez said.

"Yes, sir." Alvin said.

The Lunatics started shouting.

"Over here!" they yelled.

A bunch of Toontown cop cars pulled up.

"Brad! Zack!" Mrs. Walsh yelled as she ran over to them.

"Hi, Mom and dad... I guess we're in some deep shit..." Brad said

"No! We are just happy that you are safe." Mrs. Walsh said.

Dukebox's family came to greet him.

"Look what we brought you!" his dad said.

"Oh, pizza!" Dukebox laughed.

"Your favorite!" his mom said.

"Oh, my favorite?" Dukebox asked.

Anonymous was talking to his dad.

"We were down in these tunnels... and..." Anonymous started to say.

"It's good to hear your voice." his dad said.

Fluffy was talking to her family.

"I lost my glasses..." she told them.

"It's okay." her dad said.

Blizzard was asking her parents a bunch of questions.

"Can I take piano lessons?" Blizzard asked. Her parents nodded.

Ranger Yes was over with his family. His dad unzipped his coat and pressed a button. A camera flew out.

"That's great, dad!" Ranger Yes laughed.

"Just watch this!" Blizzard told her family.

Yes's dad took a picture, and a strip of film came out the bottom of the camera.

"He's just like his father!" Blizzard laughed.

"That's okay, dad. You can't hug a photograph." Yes told his father in spanish.

His dad smiled and hugged him.

"I just wanted say thank you... for offering to save my life... and everything..." Anonymous said quietly.

"What, what, what?" Fluffy asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you..." Anonymous said.

"Wow... 'Thank you.' A real moment..." Fluffy laughed.

"You know, your voice is kind of nice when your mouth isn't screwing it up.

"Yeah, well... thanks..." Anonymous said. "And you know, your looks are kind of pretty... when your face doesn't screw it up..."

They both hugged.

"Hey... Zack..." Blizzard said as she walked over to him. They both smiled, and then kissed.

"Uh..." Zack's dad started to say.

"Let her mother worry..." Mrs. Walsh said.

The Anti Army started walking up the beach. The hackers were all spinning in the air and were turning sideways.

"It's the Anti Clan!" Sheriff Rawr shouted as everyone walked over to them.

Stella, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash were walking up on the rocks.

"Thank god... officer... we need your help!" Jeepermash yelled.

"You're all under arrest... let's go..." Rawr said as he pointed a gun at them.

Dukebox started getting angry.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Dukebox yelled.

The other Lunatics started running up in front of Chandler, and screamed at Rawr.

"These are the bad guys!" Dukebox said as he pointed to the Anti Clan.

Chandler picked up Rawr with his super strength.

"WOW... !%#$!." Yes said, amazed.

The cops started shoving Stella, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash.

"You have no idea who I am?" Jeepermash asked. "You want to lose your job!"

Chandler looked at the fighting that was going on with his distorted face.

"Chandler... You're going to live with me now..." Dukebox told him.

"Eh?" Chandler asked.

"I'm going to take care of you..." Dukebox assured him. "Because I love ya..."

"Hehe..." Chander giggled.

Mr. Perkins walked over to the familes with his son Evan by his side.

"Today's the day... so let's get this over with." Mr. Perkins said.

"Irving?" Mrs. Walsh said to her husband.

"I'm sorry... Irene..." he said to her.

"Come on... Walsh... there's fifty more houses to tear down after yours!" Evan shouted.

Zack started to shove around, trying to go fight Evan.

"Ease off, Zack!" Yes said.

"Sorry... dad... We had our hands on the future... and we blew it to save our own lives..." Brad said.

"That's all right. You and Zack are safe with your mom and me. That makes us the richest people in Toontown." his dad said.

"Walsh... you're looking, at the richest people in Toontown. Now sign it!" Mr. Perkins shouted.

Irving leaned against Mr. Perkins to sign the paper. Rosalita, the fat bear, was near the ocean, looking at Brad's bag of marbles.

"No pedomin!" Rosalita shouted to them after she looked inside the bag.

"No pen?" Anonymous translated. "No write...

"No pedomin!" Rosalita shouted again.

"No sign!" Anonymous assured.

They all started shouting at Brad's dad, Irving, to stop signing.

"No sign!" they shouted again.

Anonymous took the pen out of Irving's hand and drew a line on Mr. Perkin's back. Rosalita ran toward them.

"What's in the bag?" Zack asked.

"What is it?" Yes asked.

Rosalita poured the treasures into Mrs. Walsh's hand. Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue diamonds sprinkled out.

"Whoa!" everyone said as they leaned in to get a better look. The gems sparkled.

"Dad! It's my marble bag! The Anti Clan forgot to check it! I replaced the marbles with the jewels! We don't have to leave!"

"There'll be no more signing... today... or ever... again!" Irving said as he ripped up the paper and threw it in the air.

Bubblez ran over to them with his microphone, with his Rain Clan following him.

"Are those jewels real? How'd you get them?" Bubblez asked. "What happened out there, were your lives in danger?"

"The octopus was really scary..." Yes said.

"Octopus?" Bubblez asked.

"Yeah... it was very dangerous..." Yes explained.

"The scariest thing was walking the plank..." Blizzard told Bubblez.

"Walking the plank?" Bubblez asked.

"Then we found the pirate ship!" Zack said.

"That, and the pirate treasure!" Dukebox said excitedly. "We were chased by the Anti Clan!"

"Alright, fellas, that's enough..." Bubblez said as he pulled the microphone away.

Sheriff Rawr walked over to Dukebox.

"Telling more stories, Duke?" he asked.

"No, this time it's for real!" Dukebox answered. "How do you think we got the gold?"

Everyone started talking and shoving around. Rawr looked up.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God..." Rawr said.

They all stopped talking and looked up.

"Oh my god..." Anonymous said.

It was Four-eyed Flippy's Pirate Ship, sailing away into the Ocean.

"Folks, we're at Donald's Beach... and what appears to be a... pirate ship..." Bubblez announced.

Starkit came up from behind. She started dancing. Everyone grew quiet.

"I'm not afraid... to take a stand... everybody..." Starkit sang. She looked around and became embarrassed.

"Uh... anyway..." Bubblez said.

Everyone sat down on a rock and watched the Pirate Ship sail off.

"Bye... Flippy..." Brad said. "Thanks..."

"Rah!" Rah!" Chandler suddenly got up and yelled.

The rest of the Lunatics got up and screamed along with him.

The Fireball Clan, Leaf Clan, Chihuahua Clan, and Crocodile Clan suddenly came out of nowhere to greet everyone.

They all sat down and watched Four-eyed Flippy's Pirate Ship disappear into the sunrise.

The sky suddenly turned pitch-black. Everyone looked up.

"We are currently overwriting the district!" Decoy shouted from above. Rawr looked up.

"Don't you dare..." Rawr said. Decoy smirked.

"Think I won't?" Decoy asked.

Kiwi was just floating in the air, posing as a scarecrow, still as ice. Not a flinch.

"Don't deny me." Kiwi said.

The ground began to rumble, and the ground started splitting open.

"Everyone run!" Rawr screamed.

The Lunatics Clan, Enigma, Chandler, Familes, Rawr, The other Clans, Bubblez, and Alvin ran.

"Don't worry!" Oswald said to Stella. "We will help you three."

Oswald used telekinesis to move Stella, Freckleslam, and Chandler to safety. He created a floating land in the sky for them to stand on.

"This is the end!" Pawz screamed.

"It'll be okay!" Enigma told her.

The hackers were still spinning in the air. They started chasing after everyone.

"Neigh! Neigh! Neigh!" Virus screamed as he threw wedding cakes in the sky.

Donald's Beach began to sink into the ocean. Everyone started to climb the grassy hilltops.

"There's no need to run!" Bugatti yelled.

"Their gaining on us!" Blizzard cried.

After they crossed the hilltops, they looked down to see Donald's Dock, the small lake of water.

"Look, down there!" Zack said.

A purple mouse was sitting on the island in the middle of the lake. She ate a grilled chese sandwich.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked herself when she saw hackers flying over the hilltops. She dropped her sandwich.

The Lunatics Clan ran down and started swimming across the lake to her.

"Hey, you! Purple mouse!" Brad yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Watch out! Hackers are coming!" Anonymous yelled. "Duck down!"

They all buried their heads in the grass as a rocket shot down and missed them. It hit the Gag Shop instead.

"BOOM!" the rocket exploded.

The Gag Shop was in flames.

"Go to Toon Valley NOW!" Zack yelled. Luckily, they already were in Toon Valley, so they just had to run to Toontown Central.

They ran toward Barnacle Boulevard. The Anti Army followed. By the time everyone got to Toontown Central, the street was torched.

"Stop running already!" Tason screeched.

All of the toons went running in to the tunnel for Toontown Central. When they got to the playground, they ran toward the crowd.

"Everyone! The Anti Army is coming! Take cover!" Fluffy yelled.

People started running around and screaming. They headed for Toon Hall. A brown cat named Cindy opened the door for everyone.

"Everyone inside!" she yelled.

Toon Hall was all dusty and old, like it always was. Four-eyed Flippy's desk had been empty for many years, since he left.

"Hide behind Flippy's desk!" Dottie yelped.

Everyone ran behind it, ducking down. A door opened. The Anti Army ran sideways in mid-air as they went around the Silly Meter.

"We know your in here!" Zippy laughed.

Totally Pawsum Chihuahua plopped down in Flippy's seat.

"Lookie here," she sneered, a wicked grin crossing her face. She opened a drawer, filled with Jellybeans. She opened another. Same. The Chihuahua pursed her lips, grabbed some, and put them in her pocket.

"Stop hiding already!" Duke Duke Jeeperface squealed.

The Anti Army walked into Flippy's small office. They heard breathing and mumbling behind the desk. They walked over.

"Get out from behind there!" Fireball Mcnugget screamed at them after he stuck his head into the small space.

"Ahh!" the toons screamed.

It didn't look like too many were there. Maybe twenty people. Most of them were behind the wall, glitched because of the pressure.

"Collision Off..." Notanumber mumbled. He went through the wall. "Damn! Theres like a hundred toons behind here!"

"Oh... it's time now..." The Glitch Magician mumbled.

The hackers turned off their Collisions, and walked through the wall. They started creating lands right before the toon's eyes.

"What the heck is going on!" The Mystical Oreo said. As brave as that black cat was, she didn't know what to think.

The C.E.O. appeared, then a bunch of Cog Buildings, A Merry-Go-Round, and a bunch of other things.

"Sorry, you don't belong here." The C.E.O said as it hit Totally across the room.

"What the hell!" Totally screeched after she fell on her Chihuahua paws. "You get 'cho shiny metal ass back here, you rusty twit!"

The Toons started fighting. The C.E.O started recruiting the cogs. The Anti Army shot rockets.

"The Final Stage is here, people." The Glitch Magician said as he rose up on an elevator.

Starkit walked out in front of the C.E.O and cracked her knuckles.

"Nobody hurts my friend." She said as she punched her fist on the C.E.O's metal foot. "OW!"

"Get out of here, little cat." The C.E.O. said as he flicked her away.

The VP, CFO, and CJ appeared behind him.

"You may have had a little adventure, getting that treasure and all, but this is the end." Fireball Thundernugget said.

Chihuahua walked up to him. She made cute doggy eyes.

"Aww..." Fireball Thundernugget said.

"Please leave..." Chihuahua said.

"You can't make me..." Fireball Thundernugget laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Chihuahua asked. She whistled.

Her Clan of small Chihuahua's ran up and started attacking each Anti Clan Member.

"Ruff!" yelled Hula Chihuahua.

"Grr..." Charismatic Chihuahua growled.

"Yelp!" Pretty Chihuahua cried.

Chihuahua smirked as she watched her Clan attack them.

"Now will you leave?"

"No way..." Kiwi said.

"Fine then..." Chihuahua said. She walked over to the Fireball Clan leader and whispered to her.

Fireball nodded. She whistled to her Clan Members. They ran up to the Anti Clan and shot fireballs at them.

"Ow!" Barney said as he got burned. "I love you... you love me... we're a happy family..." he started to sing.

"You do love us, huh?" Fireball asked as she smirked to her Clan.

The C.J got furious.

"That's against the law! You can't just tell your Clan to destroy them!" the C.J screeched.

"There are no rules." Windstar Leaf told him.

The C.J smirked.

"I'll handle this..." The V.P said as he wheeled forward.

The V.P jumped up into the air, and made an earthquake. All the 15 laffers died in one hit. They got sent to the playground.

"Great job, V.P! You destroyed the noobs!" The C.E.O told them.

At least everyone from the Lunatics were more than 15 laff.

"You haven't seen the last of us..." The Glitch Magician warned them. "We are leaving now."

"Thank god..." Dottie muttered.

"Don't be so happy, little dog. We are coming back." Graffiti assured her.

"Yeah... whatever..." she replied.

Starkit smiled. "At least we can have some peace for a while. Maybe we can warn the Toontown Moderators."

"Goodbye, Losers..." Igor neighed.

A tornado appeared. The land and the Anti Army got sucked up into it.

"Whoa..." Kyle the rabbit said.

"Well... what do we do now?" Crocodile asked.

"I guess we just go back to doing Toontasks or something..." Chihuahua suggested. "Maybe we can contact Toontown."

"Right..." Ranger Yes agreed.

"Well, at least we can stay at the Loon Docks..." Zack told his clan.

"Yeah..." Anonymous said.

"And Stella, Jeepermash, and Freckleslam are in the BBHQ jail..." Fluffy said.

"Mmhmm..." Blizzard said.

"Well, I guess we could all hangout sometime?" Fireball asked everyone.

"Okay... Sure!" Crocodile said.

Finally, the Chaos was over, and everyone walked away, back to their own things. Hopefully the Anti Clan would be over soon.


	11. The Lunatics Extra Ending

Brad and Zack went home to start unpacking.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to move after all." Brad told Zack.

"I know right! Now we can stay here with our friends." Zack laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Brad walked to the door.

"Who's there?" Brad asked.

There was a flyer on the ground. Brad picked it up. He smirked.

"Zack! This is for you!" Brad said as he threw it to him.

Zack looked at it and started cracking up.

"This is a flyer for the school prom..." Zack said.

"I know! Ask Blizzard..." Brad said.

"You think I should?" Zack asked.

"Go for it..." Brad suggested.

Brad was still unpacking when Zack walked out the door to go see Blizzard.

"Blizzard!" Zack yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Blizzard asked.

"Zack..." Zack said.

Blizzard opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi... Zack..." she said.

"Hi..." he said.

"You can come in..." Blizzard welcomed.

"Thanks..." Zack laughed.

They walked into her living room and turned on the TV. As soon as it turned on, Spongebob was on.

"What the..." Zack said.

"My little brother watches Spongebob..." she said as she changed the channel.

"Oh... Haha!" he laughed.

"So, what's up?" Blizzard asked.

"Blizzard... I want to ask you something..." Zack said nervously.

She looked at him with a smile.

"Well... this flyer show up on my front porch today..." he said.

"Yeah..." Blizzard said.

"And... I wanted to know if... you would... be my... date to the prom?" Zack asked.

"Sure! I've been waiting for you to ask!" Blizzard said as she hugged him. Zack smiled.

Anonymous was walking down the street and bumped into Zack.

"Hey, Zack!" Anonymous said.

"Hey, whats up?" Zack asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Anonymous asked.

"Nah... I just got back from Blizzard's house..." Zack said. "I asked her to the prom... and she said yes..."

"Wow! Congratulations, dude!" Anonymous cheered.

"Thanks..." Zack said.

"Maybe I should ask Fluffy..." Anonymous said.

"Go for it, dude!" Zack told him.

"You think she will say yes?" Anonymous asked.

"I know it." Zack assured him.

Anonymous nodded and walked to Fluffy's house.

"So... what's up Anonymous?" Fluffy asked him as they stood on the porch.

"Hi... uh... I was wondering... would you want to... go to the prom with me?" Anonymous asked.

"Uh... Okay!" Fluffy said after she thought about her schedule.

"Really?" Anonymous asked, astonished.

"Yeah... if you want to!" Fluffy laughed.

"Okay!" Anonymous said.

"See you soon!" Fluffy said.

Anonymous danced around on her porch for a moment, and then went home.

"Hmm..." Windstar leaf said while she sat on the trolley. "I wonder what this prom will be like."

She was accompanied by Chihuahua, Crocodile, and Fireball.

"I hope the Anti Clan won't invade this..." Fireball said.

"I don't think they should... it's only been a few days since they left." Chihuahua said.

"Hmm..." Windstar leaf said.

They were starting the tag game. They ran around and tagged each other. For the rest of the round, they just stood there and talked.

"Who are you going with?" Fireball asked Crocodile.

"Oh... I'm not even sure... I don't really like anyone yet..." Crocodile explained.

"You going with anyone? Windstar?" Fireball asked.

"Nah..." Windstar said. "Besides, you don't have to slow dance or anything. You can just go with your friends."

"Right." Fireball said.

The Minnie Dancing game began.

"Ugh... I hate this game..." Crocodile moaned.

"Me too..." Fireball said.

"Me three..." Windstar said.

"Me four..." Chihuahua laughed.

"Do you want to just get off the trolley?" Crocodile asked.

"Yeah..." the others said.

They hopped off, only winning 15 jellybeans.

"So, how did it go?" Brad asked.

"She said yes!" Zack laughed.

"Yay!" Brad cheered. "Good for you!"

Zack smiled. He looked over at the front door. Bubblez was standing there. Zack walked over.

"Uh... Bubblez... what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Bubblez..." a voice said.

It was just a cardboard stand of Bubblez. Someone was holding it.

"Who is that?" Zack asked.

"It's me... Ranger Yes..." said the voice.

Zack helped Ranger Yes in.

"Why are you holding a cardboard picture of Bubblez?" Zack asked.

"I am helping out for Prom. I am making games and decorations. This is for Whack-a-Bubblez. I am cutting holes later." Yes said.

"Oh..." Zack laughed.

"I am making a game called Squish-the-Antis as well." Yes said. "It's where you step on little toys of Freckleslam and his friends."

"What the hell, Yes?" Zack laughed.

"What? Chihuahua hired me." Yes said.

"Is she even paying you?" Zack asked.

"Yes. In fact she is." He laughed.

"Oh. Well I need to get a Tuxedo." Zack said.

"Let me guess... you're going with Blizzard?"

"Mmhmm..." Zack said.

"Well you better get one soon! I hear they are running out. Lots of toons are going to that prom you know..."

"Let's go then!" Zack yelled. "Brad, you can stay here if you want."

"Alright." Brad agreed.

The store they went to was fancy. It was huge like Wal-mart. Lots of toons were trying on dresses and tuxedos.

"Let's go to the back of the store..." Zack said as he walked.

"Okay." Yes said.

"Over here!" Zack yelled as he dragged Yes into one aisle.

Zack grabbed a tuxedo and pulled it to his waist.

"Think it fits?" Zack asked.

"I think so..." Yes said. "Hurry, go try it on!"

Zack ran to the nearest changing room.

Ranger Yes looked at some Tuxedos while Zack changed. He wasn't sure if he needed one.

"What do you think? Will Blizzard like this?" Zack asked as Ranger Yes turned around.

"I think it fits..." Yes said.

"Alright... we don't have much time! I will buy this." Zack said as he began to the front desk, still wearing the Tuxedo.

As they ran, a woman screamed over the loudspeaker.

"Will the baby who made fun of the fat lady please come up to the front desk..." The woman said.

Zack looked at Ranger Yes.

"What the heck?" Zack laughed.

"I don't even want to know..." Yes said.

Zack ran up to the front desk and gave the tuxedo to the tall orange dog named Zowie. She had a blank face.

"Are you the baby who made fun of the..." Zowie asked.

"No... do I look like a freaking baby?" Zack asked. "Just sell me this tuxedo..."

Zowie scanned it.

"$29.99" The Lady mumbled.

Zack pulled out his wallet and took out a 50 dollar bill.

"Here you go!" Zack said.

"Have a Toontastic day..." Zowie muttered.

"Um... Thank you..." Zack said as he walked out.

Zack and Yes were walking on the sidewalk by now.

"Man, was she mean?" Yes asked.

"I know right..." Zack said.

Both of them went home and got ready for the prom.

"Are you ready yet?" Yes asked.

Zack just got out of the shower, and he was using a hair-dryer to dry his long hair.

"Don't rush me..." Zack said. He was making himself look perfect for Blizzard.

"The prom starts in a couple of minutes! Hurry up!" Yes screamed.

"We have to go NOW." Zack said as he put the hair-dryer down.

Zack, Brad, and Yes started running to the Prom. Ranger Yes fell a couple of times while gripping the Cardboard Bubblez.

"There it is!" Brad yelled. "Straight ahead!"

They both heard music, and saw light. It was a damp, cold night. There was still snow on the ground from the last snowstorm.

"We're on the list. I'm Zack, he's Brad, and he is... wait where did he go?" Zack asked.

Ranger Yes was so still, Zack barely noticed he was there. Yes was holding the Cardboard Bubblez in front of him.  
"Oh... there he is..." Zack pointed at the Cardboard.

Sheriff Rawr looked at the Cardboard.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rawr asked.

"He is behind the Cardboard... Yes, show your face!" Zack yelled.

Ranger Yes peeked out from behind it.

"Oh... Alright. Go ahead inside." Rawr said.

When they walked in, Zack and the others looked around.

"WOW, !$%^#$..." Yes said.

There were blue lights everywhere. The floor was made out of ice. People were ice-skating. Snow was falling from a machine.

"This was just like it was on the flyer! This is a Winter Prom!" Zack laughed.

He saw Blizzard over in the distance. Blizzard came over and hugged him.

"Isn't this prom amazing?" Blizzard asked him.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

First, Zack and the others walked up to the Ice-Skate booth. A Bunny named Kyle sat there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes... four pairs of Ice Skates."

"Alright..." Kyle said as he turned around in his chair that spun. He took 8 shoes off the wall. "Here you go!"

"Thanks so much!" Zack said as he gave three pairs to the others, and kept 1 for himself.

They both sat down on a chair and put them on. Then they went out on the fake ice to skate.

"Whoa!" Blizzard screamed. "I can't skate! Zack... can you help?"

"Sure..." Zack said as he put his arms around Blizzard. They then started ice-skating together.

"Where's Dukebox anyway?" Brad asked Ranger Yes.

"I don't know... maybe he is here. Want to look around?"

"Sure." Brad answered.

They both got up from their chairs and started ice-skating toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Blizzard." Fluffy said as she ice-skated up to them with Anonymous by her side.

"Hi." Blizzard laughed. "Is Anonymous your date?"

"Yeah... long story..." Fluffy laughed as she looked at Anonymous.

"Hehe..." A voice giggled near the entrance. It was Chandler. Dukebox was by his side.

"Hey you guys!" Chander screamed as he ran inside. He slipped on the ice and started sliding toward the kitchen. "Ahh!"

Dukebox ran after him. A huge "CRASH!" exploded in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Chandler?" Dukebox asked.

"Hehe... that was fun!" Chandler giggled.

Three strings crept down from the ceiling. Nobody looked. What might this be?

"Over here, you two!" A voice screeched.

You guessed it. That was Stella's screech. They broke out of jail that day. Stella punched in a number on her cell phone.

"Glitch... we are in position. Send in the Troops." Stella whispered as she, Freckleslam, and Jeepermash fell to the floor.

A huge rocket shot down and broke the roof of the prom. Hackers flew inside on jetpacks.

"I told you!" Windstar Leaf shouted.

"We should have warned everyone... just in case..." Fireball said.

The Hackers started spinning in the air like scarecrows.

"Don't deny us! Don't deny us! Don't deny us!" Kiwi shouted.

"Someone walk me home..." Starkit screamed as she ran out the door.

Starkit made a mistake. When she ran outside, she fell into a black hole created by the Anti Clan.

"Starkit no!" Totally shouted.  
"Say goodbye!" Graffiti screamed.

Everyone became quiet. The Anti Clan disappeared. All of them.

"Uh... what just happened?" Zack asked Blizzard.

"Maybe they got terminated?" Blizzard guessed.

Everyone slowly opened the front door to the prom. The Black Hole was gone. Starkit was laying on the ground.

"What an epic fail..." Starkit laughed. "As soon as they invaded, they all got terminated..."

Silly Zowie Nuttyhopper ran up the path.

"Hey! Did you find the baby yet?" Zowie asked.

"NO! WE DID NOT FIND THE STUPID BABY WHO MADE FUN OF THE STUPID FAT LADY!" Zack screamed.

"Honey... calm down..." Blizzard said.

"You called me honey..." Zack laughed.

"HEHE!" A dog yelled from the Distance. It was Chandler.

"Tag your it!" Dukebox yelled.

"Looks like somebody likes the tag game!" Chihuahua laughed.

Hula Chihuahua walked over. She did a hula dance. "Do the hula dance everyone!"

"Dance!" Fireball yelled.

Everyone in the prom room started doing a Hula dance. It was kind of weird doing a hula dance when it was snowing.

"Let's go search for the baby instead..." Zowie said.

"NO!" Zack screamed.

Suddenly a slow song came on. Zack walked over to Blizzard.

"Hi..." Zack said

"Hello..." Blizzard said as Zack put his arms around her.

"The Anti Clan ruined our prom night..." Zack said. "Look... Blizzard... Your a great girl, and you deserve the best..."

"I already have it. This is was the best night ever." Blizzard said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Go, Zack!" Yes laughed as the crowd around them cheered.

Everyone stayed at the prom for a little longer, talking and ice-skating... but then it was soon time to go. Blizzard and Zack held hands.

"Hehe..." Chandler giggled as he did a snow angel.

"Chandler... get up..." Dukebox said.

"Okay... Chandler really has to stop laughing..." Blizzard said as she looked into Zack's eyes.

"Yeah..." Zack agreed.

Ranger Yes and Brad ran over, still looking for Dukebox.

"That whole time you were here?" Brad asked.

"Yes! I've been here since it opened!" Dukebox yelled.

"Oh..." Brad said.

Fluffy and Anonymous were slow dancing in the middle of the room.

"Look over there..." Yes giggled.

"Whoa..." Dukebox said.

"Looks like someone is having a good time..." Brad laughed.

Anonymous leaned over to kiss fluffy.

"Woohoo!" Yes screamed.

Fluffy looked over.

"Uh... The ice is more slippery now? Woohoo?" Yes said.

"Sure it is..." Fluffy laughed. "I know you saw us kiss..."

"Fine... yes we did..." Yes told her.

"Yeah..." Fluffy said.

It was time to leave now. It was near midnight. Everyone talked for about another 5 minutes, and then walked out the door.

"Look at that!" Anonymous yelled. "It's snowing!"

It was snowing. Big white flakes fell from the sky like dandruff. It was already 6 inches.

"Oh my gosh..." Blizzard said, amazed.

A yellow duck named Ozzie ran up the sidewalk.

"Hey, you guys! It's snowing!" Ozzie yelled.

"Hey, Ozzie!" Blizzard said as he ran over. "I know, the snow is so pretty!"

"Indeed..." Ozzie agreed.

"Well, we got to get going." Brad told Zack.

"Yeah..." Zack said.

"Same..." the others said.

The toons departed. The snowflakes fell from the clouds in that wonderful town of theirs. This truely was... the best night ever... 


End file.
